Chain of Shadows
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: Basically just adding my Oc to Fairy Tail, my Oc's name is Koya Lillium. He has black hair, one blue eye and one silver. He's about 18 years old. Everything else you will find out in the story :3
1. Prologue

Chain of Shadows

(Fairy Tail Fanfiction)

Prologue

Wind swirled around the entrance of the most famous wizard guild throughout Fiore. From outside loud shouting and laughter can be heard, an occasional table was sent flying within the distance. _This is Fiore's best guild? This looks nothing more than an overly built orphanage._ I grinned darkly to myself letting my fangs glow in the moon's basking glow. Stealthily I picked up a small pebble forgotten in the distance, and lightly tossed it within the chaotic mess of a guild. The soft patter of a sound was enough to cause half of the wizards to look in my direction, fortunately for me I was already on top of the gate, silently daring someone to stupidly venture out into the open.

Soon all of the earlier noise died down into quiet murmurs. "Quiet!" A loud deep woman's voice rang out causing everyone to completely shut up. Nibbling the collar of my dark blue skull shirt, I crouched lower to the ground trying to stay out of sight. "Who's there?" The woman's voice grew louder with every word. "Relax Erza it was just a pebble, lizard breath over there just probably had it stuck in his shoe or something."

Somehow he sounded less threatening than the one called "Erza." The long pause she gave him before answering revealed she wasn't entirely convinced just yet but she let it go and went back to whatever it was she was doing before the interruption. I quickly jotted down some mental notes to stay clear of her path.


	2. Chapter 1 Wolf in Sheep's Skin

Chapter One: Wolf in Sheep's skin.

"Heard there's a new member in Fairy Tail now." Macao shouted over at Wakaba who were both by now drunk off their tails. Wakaba just laughed as if it was a joke. "Yeah Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of new members lately I just hope it's a cute girl!" "Will you two quiet down? You're starting to give me a headache." Cana chugged another barrel full of alcohol. Macao smiled teasingly. "Nah, that's just the alcohol." I narrowed my eyes annoyed at the drunks who were oblivious to my presence. "Such impaired morons." "You get use to them." A blonde haired girl with a small ponytail smiled at me. "You must be the new member of Fairy Tail, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, but I bet you've already heard of me." I held no expression upon my face, just stared blankly at her. "Koya Lillium and no I haven't heard of you."

She smiled but was obviously a bit annoyed by the comment and walked back to sit by a pink haired boy with a muffler scarf around his neck. I searched the room with my eyes and stopped when I spotted a boy with black hair no shirt, and a girl with scarlet colored hair. Twitching my highly trained ears, I attempted to catch a bit of their conversation. "Sorry Erza but I just can't go on this mission with you I already took one with Natsu and Lucy." He gestured to Lucy and the pink haired boy. _Erza, it's that girl from last night. _"That's a pity, I guess I will just take this request myself." I smirked to myself and stalked over to them.

"I'm up for a job, besides it's an opportunity to learn what this guild is all about." "Koya Lillium is it? I overheard your conversation with Lucy, I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Gray Fullbuster. It's nice to have a new face around here welcome to the guild." I bowed politely to her. "It's a pleasure to be here Titania." She didn't look surprised I knew her title as Fairy Queen, and yes I realize that sounds a lot like Dairy Queen.

_These idiots don't suspect a thing; this is almost too easy. _

"Well then the newbie and I are off, try not to break anything while I'm gone okay?" She smiled at the boys and looked back at me.


	3. Chapter 2 Touch of Guilt

Chapter Touch of Guilt

We boarded a train heading to the small village called Silvermoore. Truthfully I haven't heard of such a place, but that really didn't matter much. Erza sat in the chair in front of mine crossing her arms over her armored chest. She smiled calmly in my direction. "So Koya how are you liking Fairy Tail so far?" I shrugged and glanced out the window. "It's fine so far, I just haven't had enough time to really decide if it's for me yet." I was hoping she would just get the hint and leave me alone but she continued to make light conversation with me. "I'm confident that you will change your mind eventually."

She then got up and sat next to me. My shoulders tensed up preparing for an attack if needed. She smelled sweet, like strawberry cheesecake and hot chocolate. "I apologize, I haven't filled you in on what the job is exactly." I forced myself to relax and gave her eye contact to show I was listening. "The job is simple, inside a castle in Silvermoore there is a ancient relic that has been stolen from the ruins not to far from the village. There have been reports that the relic may be cursed and is causing the village people to become violent. We're suppose to retrieve it from the castle and return it back to the ruins where it was found." I frowned, "What's the catch?" Erza chuckled softly. "I guess we'll just have to find out wont we?" I turned back to face the window once more and waited for this stupid train to stop. Why does Fairy Tail wizards have to be so friendly, it almost makes me feel guilty that I have to kill them soon…


	4. Chapter 3 Dreading Patience

Chapter Three Dreading Patience

I must have fallen asleep short after because I woke up to Erza punching me in the gut. "Ow, what the heck was that for?!" "It's time to get up sleeping beauty, we're in Silvermoore." I blinked and sat up lazily. "A simple tap on the shoulder would have been enough." I muttered as I climbed off the train. "Our client is this way." She didn't wait for me to fully wake up; instead she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me there. Suddenly I don't feel so guilty about my mission anymore. "You know I have perfectly working legs right, dammit redhead are you even listening to me?" I thrashed in her grip helplessly trying to get her to let go of my arm without ripping it out of its' socket. "The plants here are absolutely stunning." I have no idea why she would be thinking about some petty flowers at a time like this but once I stopped thrashing and actually took the time to look around I understood what she meant.

Luscious green grass spread itself across the village floor followed by a tremendous amount of colorful flowers. Even the trees were amazing; instead of the normal green leaves they were beautiful shades of silver. I remember saying something intelligent like "Whoa…" Which made Erza laugh at me once again. "Come on that's enough sight seeing we better get going." I let her drag me all the way to a small little hut-like house. There a slender man stood there waiting for us, he filled us in with the details of how the villagers here became crazy at night burning buildings and running around like the world is going to end but as soon as daylight is able to be seen they all return back to normal. Apparently the man who took the relic and brought it to the castle for himself refuses to give it up, it was our job to take it by force if needed to and take it back to the ruins where it belonged. "One more thing, he is a single forty year old man who despises men, I hope that this will work." I didn't like where this was going but Erza seemed to be casual about it. "Don't worry we'll get the relic back, do you know what it looks like?" The man bit his lip in frustration. "No, none of us have ever seen it. I can tell you where the king keep it though, it's in a small room at the very top of the castle floors." She nodded and looked at me as if to say, _you have seconds to get up before I start dragging you again._ I sighed and got to my feet again.

It didn't take much time to get to the castle, and at least I wasn't being used to sweep the floor like before. "So what's the plan?" I asked with a bored expression. "I'll requip into maybe a maid or a servant and try to blend in while you scout the area. At nightfall come to the very back of the castle and wait for me there, if I don't come out within thirty minutes fill free to bust the doors down." I nodded and literally disappeared within the darkness, it was one of my many talents. I climbed a few trees until I was able to see through some windows, and everything down below. Waiting was not one of my favorite things to do; I swear if this didn't go well, I'd get out of here with or without that girl.


	5. Chapter 4 We Come Out At Dark

Chapter Four We Come Out At Dark

As soon as the sky swallowed the sun revealing the silvery light of the moon, I slid down the tree I had been sleeping on and headed for the gate leading to the back of the castle. Several guards stood out back with torches and guns. I cursed silently under my breath; my shadow disappearing trick could only be used once every hour. I had already used it off and on during the wait in the tree in case anyone came outside. Scanning the area quickly I spotted a shady area along the walls that I could hide from their torches with. If I could get over the gate without anyone noticing I could walk along the walls with no problem considering I had black hair and happen to be wearing dark colors. The gate was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. It was an old fashioned metal gate with a giant silver lock binding the doors together, extending from the sides were giant brick walls painted black. I weighed my options carefully, I couldn't try jumping the walls it was too large and the bricks didn't provide much footing for climbing. I could try picking the lock but I think the guards would notice. My shadow technique wouldn't be available for another thirty minutes and I couldn't risk standing out here forever. I huffed to myself getting frustrated, I decided on picking the lock.

I lifted my hand up to the lock using my longest claw until I heard a small _click_. I hoped quietly that this thing didn't make any creaks. Fortunately for me it opened without a single sound and I was able to slip through without any trouble. I closed it behind me quickly so that nothing looked out of the ordinary if someone looked over. I dropped low to the ground and army crawled to the wall only pausing once when a guard turned his head in my direction then went back to looking ahead. I then pressed my back up against the wall and slowly made my way to the back entrance. There I waited for about forty minutes before getting impatient. _Where the heck is that redhead? I thought she said thirty minutes it's passed that._ I paused thinking over whether I should go in after her or just head back to the guild, she was bound to die soon anyway. I knew I would regret this later but I snuck up to the large wooden door and tugged on the handles. It wouldn't even budge an inch.

Suddenly my instincts took over and I slammed my fist straight into the door sending it flying off its hinges and into the darkness. I heard a few guards bark orders and some armored footsteps heading my way but I didn't care. If the great Titania Erza was going to fall, it shall be by these hands and not theirs. Without fear I marched down the halls relying on my keen eyesight to adjust quickly to the dark. My eyes were built for these kinds of situations. My nose twitched slightly trying to locate her scent of strawberry treats. At first my senses led me to the kitchen but as I walked farther away I began to pick up a familiar scent. I walked a little farther until I almost stumbled on a staircase leading to another room upstairs. I used my hand to lift up my bangs so I could see out of my right eye to check if the hallways were clear then carefully rested them back down on my face.

At this point I felt grateful that no one was accompanying me because I found myself running up the stairs like a dog. In my defense it was a lot faster than just using two legs to do the job. Once I reached the top I got up and brushed the dirt from my clothes. There was another hallway that stretched over to a dark gray door with a purple crescent moon slapped onto the middle. I threw away my previous thoughts of leaving that girl here and yanked the door open. What I found almost sent me spiraling down into insanity, my breathing became faster and I felt as if I wanted to scream but nothing came out. _This isn't what I wanted. _


	6. Chapter 5 Anger Fuels Fire

Chapter 5 Anger fuels Fire

Erza lay motionlessly on the floor with a puddle of blood staining her French maid outfit. My mind suddenly entered flashback mode and slipped into a time when I was six years old and living with my mom and stepdad. I walked home that evening from a relatives house that I had to stay with for the weekend until mom got off work, I didn't get along with my stepdad well and didn't want to stay alone with him for a whole two days. Along the way I had picked a few flowers for my mother to show her my appreciation for her working all the time, the only thing my step-father did was run a horrid Dark Guild but back then I didn't have a clue what that was. "I'm home!" I shouted and smiled setting the flowers on the table for mom to see. "Momma?" I searched the kitchen, living room, my room, the bathrooms, and her room but there was no sign of her. I then opened the back door leading to our back yard and went to go check the shed, sometimes she liked to organize the boxes of books in there. My hands touched the cold handle of the shed door; it slowly creaked open. "Momma…?" My smile quickly faded as I let out a high-pitched scream. There lying by my feet were the bloody remains of my mother, a slashed stomach, and a decapitated head. Tears welled up in my eyes. "You weren't supposed to come home until tomorrow." A tall muscular man grinned wickedly at me. As much as I hated my stepfather, as much as he got into fights with my mother, I never thought he would do such a thing. My mind slowly returned itself to the present.

I knelt at Erza's side and checked for a heartbeat. She was breathing but she has lost too much blood. Anger swelled up in my throat, this girl will not end up like my mother. I let out a soft growl and attempted to clean her wounds with my jacket as much as I could. "Oh looks like you've found her, I'm afraid she didn't meet my requirements." A large pudgy man with a weird Hitler style mustache and orange hair chuckled in the doorway. I could feel my eyes turn to demonic slits; my silver eye glowed a bit while my blue one glared in his direction. I stood up slowly not taking my eyes off of him. I allowed my instincts to take over once more. Without warning I slashed at his face but he was surprisingly faster then I expected him to be. "Oh ho ho, you're quick aren't you boy?" I bared my fangs in his direction. "You're dead you fat pig!" He laughed once more but I cut him off short when I punched his chubby face, it jiggled a little. He didn't seem too affected by it just a bruise forming on his nose but that was it. "You should save your energy boy, you'll need it." Out of nowhere a painful surge of lightning shot up my spine causing me to scream and drop to the floor next to Erza. After that I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6 Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 6 Too Close For Comfort

I woke up dazed and groggy on a cold stone floor. My body rejected any kind of movement but I forced my head to turn enough to see Erza still unconscious on the floor next to me. By moving my head I felt my skin rub against a metal shock collar around my neck. _That pig wont get away with treating me like some mutt. _Painfully crawling I tried reaching Erza. _Good she's still breathing._ Spots danced around my vision making it harder for me to concentrate. Erza began to stir, which lifted a huge weight off my shoulders, before I could say anything to her I blacked out again.

I woke up the second time to the sound of metal against metal. I groaned weakly and saw Erza slamming her fist on the jail bars. _It's no use she can't get out of here and I'm too weak to help her. _She stopped beating up the bars for a second and rushed to my side checking me for a fever. "Hang in there Koya I'll get us out." It took a great amount of effort to even shake my head no. "Even if we get out we can't leave." I gestured to the shock collar around my neck. She frowned and looked at her own neck revealing a matching shock collar. "If we want to escape we'll have to wait for a good time and get these things off first." She nodded in agreement and sat down in almost defeat. "You okay? I woke up and you were laying on the ground twitching." I laughed darkly. "I'm not going to lie if I were to fight again I think it would be my last fight." She bit her bottom lip in frustration. "He's certainly stronger than I expected him to be." "Faster too." I added helpfully. She sighed and laid back on the cell floors. "If I had more strength I could break the bars myself, but I've lost too much blood and I wont recover for a few more hours." "I really don't want to take the chance of staying here that long. Any other ideas?" I shook my head and tried to relax. "Sorry but with this collar on I can't do anything at all. We're as good as dead." I think that made her furious because she suddenly glared in my direction. "Fairy Tail does NOT give up without a fight." I decided it was best not to anger her anymore so I shut up for a while. It felt like forever by the time that fat cow of a man came back. "Oh I see you're all still alive how nice, your father has sent for your release but the girl stays." I slowly walked out of the cell with a blank expression on my face. "Good boy, your father would be so proud. Let me get that silly thing off of your neck." He danced over to me happily with a key. "You traitor!" Erza spat from inside the cell punching the bars with more effort than before.

I pretended to ignore her and focused my attention on the king. A few seconds later I heard a small _snap; _followed by the collar falling to the floor. I rubbed the spot on my neck where it wrapped around it. "Koya you can't do this!" Erza hopelessly punched with all her strength but the bars still wouldn't break. "Now come, your father wishes to see you." As soon as he turned around I punched him so hard he flew into the nearest wall leaving a massive dent in the stone. While he was knocked out I took his keys. "He's NOT my father, nor do I consider him a step-father anymore." I unlocked Erza's cell and got the collar off her as well. She just blinked at me in surprise. "What, you didn't actually think I would ditch you did you? I'm a member of Fairy Tail now, you can trust me." She smiled at my answer and nodded. One step and my knees buckled under me. "You're still too weak from earlier, let me carry you." The gesture was nice but getting dragged by her again didn't seem to make me feel better. "No, it'll slow you down." She gave me a stubborn look. "You're coming with me like it or not either I drag you out of here or you tell me how to help you." I sighed, no use in arguing with this girl. "Fine, promise not to question it?" she nodded and crouched down closer to me. "I'll need to bite your neck or really anywhere except the hands." She stared at me like I suggested we go skinny dipping in hot lava. "Look I know it sounds weird, but it's the easiest way to get some of your energy. I'm not in it for the blood I just need enough magic to heal myself." Erza paused for a second to maybe consider other options but whatever she was thinking she tossed it aside and got closer to me. "Very well then, I will allow you to take some of my strength."

"HUH!?" I stared at her with the most dumbfounded look possible. "Is there something wrong?" She blinked at me with an innocent look on her face. "I just thought you would get a little…I don't know angry?" She tilted her head to one side. "Angry, why?" I shook my head and said "Never mind." I leaned closer and reluctantly sank my fangs into her pale neck. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a vampire, Lycanthrope would be the correct term. "Oh my God what are you two doing?!" A familiar voice nearly yelled at us. I felt Erza suddenly tense up and before I could react a fiery fist sent me flying into the metal bars. When I looked up Lucy and Natsu were standing in the entrance. _Just great, more people I have to deal with._


	8. Chapter 7 That Awkward Moment

Chapter 7 That Awkward Moment

"What were you two just doing!?" Lucy put her hands on her hips. A small blue flying cat came up to Erza and smirked. "They liiiiikkkke each other." "T-That's not how it is honestly we were just—" Erza hopelessly stuttered on her words. "Look like to me Koya was trying to hurt her!" Natsu got ready to punch me again but Erza stood in his way. "No you two are both wrong I was just lending him some of my magic he's really beat up right now." Natsu blinked and let the fire on his fists go out. "Oh sorry about that buddy glad you're safe!" He grinned as if nothing happened; I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"What are you two even doing here?" Lucy answered this time, "We all got done with our previous mission and we thought we'd come to help you." Erza smiled at her friends. "Well thank you but you kind of missed the fun already." She gestured towards the king lying on the ground groaning. "Where's Gray?" Erza looked around as if expecting him to burst through the walls any minute. "He said he had something else to do and that we'd be plenty of back up." Lucy straightened her clothes as she spoke. "That coward he just wanted a way out of more work!" Natsu punched a wall making another dent in the stone.

"Cut that out before you bring the whole castle down—" Lucy's words were lost in the sound of the castle rumbling and stone falling. "Everyone out now!" We all scrambled to get out before the building collapsed on us. Once outside we all tried to catch our breath. "Great we destroyed another building." Lucy sighed. "We didn't even finish our mission either, that relic will probably never be returned to its rightful place." Erza seemed angry by her failure. "Relic? You mean this thing?" Natsu pulled out a small purple orb. "I found this lying in some room in the castle, thought it was something to eat so I was saving it for later." He handed it to Erza. "Great! Now we just have to return this and we can head back home." She grinned at me. "So let's head over to the ruins." I lead them to a desolate area with smashed rubble and old pottery lying around. Once Erza set the orb back into a small hole in one of the walls, we hopped back onto a train.

Natsu's motion sickness was starting to get on my nerves, and of course I had to be the one to sit by him. "You better now throw up on me!" I shouted at him but at this point I don't think he can really hear me. "Here, Lucy get up." Erza patted the seat next to her. "Why do I have to—" Lucy began to speak but stopped as soon as she noticed the death glare Erza was giving her. "I mean I will be glad to sit by Natsu." Lucy and I switched seats. "Now then when we get home we shall celebrate our newbie's first job completion at Lucy's house!" Everyone cheered except for Lucy who seemed annoyed by the fact we're using her house for a party. "So where did Mira stamp your Fairy Tail Symbol?" Lucy asked me curiously. I lifted up my shirt revealing a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol outlined with black stamped under my rib cage on the right.

"Nice choice of color." Lucy smiled. "Your body seems fit, very muscular." Erza pointed out. I quickly put my shirt down in embarrassment but Erza seemed pretty casual about it. Natsu just made some intelligent sounding gurgling noises in response. Erza and Lucy laughed, not sure if it was at Natsu or me but I blushed even more. Erza then patted me on the back with her monstrous strength almost sending me flying forward. "You're as red as my hair right now!" "Stop making fun of me." I grumbled. Erza just smiled at me. _Maybe this is what a real family feels like, I really like it. I could get use to living like this. _A tinge of guilt found it's way into my chest. _I…I really don't want to hurt these people, what will they think of me if I told them I'm actually in a Dark Guild and sent here to kill them. They would hate me for the rest of eternity._


	9. Chapter 8 Ashes

Chapter 8 Ashes

We all arrived safely at Lucy's small apartment. For such a small room I was surprised the four of us (five counting Happy) could actually fit. Natsu and Happy were sprawled out on the couch while Erza sat on Lucy's bed drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Lucy on the other hand was flipping through CDs trying to find the right music to play. Erza patted the spot on the bed next to her casually looking in my direction. "No way you'd probably…I don't know but the answer is no!" My face heated up but Erza didn't seem to get what I meant so she just shrugged and lifted up her cup to me. I felt my eye twitch slightly. "No I'm not drinking that either your lips have been on that." She suddenly looked offended. "I'm not sick or anything." My face turned as red as her hair. "It's not that it's just the fact that…I mean…" I couldn't find any way to explain it and Erza seemed oblivious to the dilemma so I gave in and took a sip. It was warm and creamy tasting with just the right amount of chocolate powder.

Meanwhile Happy was floating above us whispering, "He liiiiiiikes her." I tried swatting him away like a fly but he just dodged and giggled in our direction. Lucy finally found the CD she was looking for and popped it into a small music box. "There we go!" She smiled happily at us. "Since you all forced me to hold the party here I suppose I could bring out some snacks, Natsu that doesn't mean you can eat it all." I really don't think Natsu was listening because at the mention of food he sort of just zoned out followed by a small trail of drool on his lip. Lucy disappeared into the kitchen while I gave Erza her cup back. "You feeling more at home now Koya?" Erza said setting the cup down on Lucy's nightstand. "I feel like I swam with an eel." I muttered recalling the shock collar around my neck. She laughed warmly making a small pink tint appear on my cheeks. Don't get me wrong now; I don't fall in love. All of these feelings and reactions are probably just because I'm so tired. It also doesn't help that they all keep teasing me.

A few hours later we all decided to head home. I on the other hand had something I had to do before I could even think of relaxing. Stalking within the dark depths of the town I appeared in front of the Fairy Tail guild. This time no one happened to be inside the building. "Koya, what is taking you so long?" A small voice came from the earpiece in my left ear. "Sorry I had a few things to take care of first." I responded nonchalantly. "Just hurry up and blow that insignificant building to dust! If anyone happens to be inside, kill them without hesitation. Don't fail me Koya, or you can bet the whole guild of Iron Claw will be tracking you down. Report back in when the job is done." I sighed and quickly pressed the off button on the earpiece and pulled out a few explosives.

After planting multiple explosives around the perimeter of the guild I swiftly moved out of blasting range. I then counted to three then clicked the button on the detonator sending the building up in flames. Charred pieces of wood flew in all directions; I threw the detonator in with the fire hoping it would get rid of any trace of my sin. "Koya what's going on what happened to our guild?" Lucy stood next to me I tried to not look guilty as much as I could. I couldn't spit out a single sentence. Then I heard a voice off in the distance shout in distress. "Erza Scarlet is still in the building!" All the color drained from my face and suddenly the guilt was too much for one person to bear. Without thinking I took off running into the remainings of the guild completely ignoring the flames licking at my feet and shouting people calling me to come back. "Erza!" My shouting was interrupted by a coughing fit due to all of the smoke filling my lungs. "Erza!" I shouted again frantically looking around for her. I found her lying in flames coughing. This would be the second time I put her in danger. I really hate myself right now.


	10. Chapter 9 Cracked Mirriors

Chapter 9 Cracked Mirrors

"Erza!" I yelled again in hopes that she could hear me. She looked in my direction. Thankfully she didn't look too beat up just a few bruises on her neck and a minor burn on her left arm. I cursed under my breath. "Can you stand?" she nodded and slowly got to her feet. "Is everyone out of the building—" I was interrupted by another explosion. The floor rumbled and swept me off of my feet sending me crashing down onto the burning floor. "Koya!" She pulled me up and patted the flames on my shirt. So much for me helping her because she ended up dragging me out of the building with one hand. "Seriously, again with the dragging?"

She dropped me by Lucy's feet. That was about a week ago, since then I've been avoiding everyone and taking on solo missions. I just couldn't bring myself to look my fellow guild mates in the eye after what I had done. I did however help clean and rebuild the guild for the third time this year. Now I was about to go on another solo mission somewhere in the forgotten parts of Magnolia. Apparently my stepfather's guild has been busy lately, a large group has been reported for stealing young wizards and using them in fighting arenas to the death. Rumor has it Iron Claw has been setting up the entire thing. I took the job in hopes of getting a chance to talk to my stepfather, since I threw the earpiece in the river. "Hey Koya." I froze instantly. Lucy came up to me and gave me a small smile. "Haven't talked to you since the guild got destroyed what's up, you don't like us anymore?"

I shook my head teasingly. "No you guys are terrible." She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright Mister High and Mighty why don't we join you on your mission? It's meant for a four man group and frankly we don't need you dying on us so soon." I tried my hardest not to frown. "Sure but by we you mean?" She gestured over to Natsu and Erza. "Who else?" I gave her a sincere smile for once. "Well since I don't see a way of getting rid of you all, you may accompany me on my job request." Lucy called Natsu and Erza over and I filled everyone in about what we would be going up against. "That's terrible who could do such a thing?" Lucy asked placing a hand over her mouth in shock. "They'll pay for what they've done." Natsu pounded his fists together angrily. "We better get going, but first I would like to talk to Koya about something." My heart completely stopped. _Did she find out about last week? _Lucy and Natsu headed outside without us.

"Is there something you need Erza?" my voice cracked slightly. Her hard stare she was giving me made me nervous, in a sort of life or death kind of way. "There's something you're hiding from us." I opened my mouth to protest but she held a hand up and I fell quiet again. "I'm just letting you know right here that whatever it is you are keeping from us you must have a reason for doing so, I am not prying it out of you I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it that Fairy Tail is now your family, and you can tell your family anything. We will try our hardest to help you as much as we can. Now then, we should catch up with the others we have an important mission to accomplish." She turned to leave but I caught her wrist. "I know the guild that runs this Arena." I bit my lip and avoided eye contact. Erza oddly enough didn't look angry at all, in fact there was a strong look of determination on her face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable enough to."

I looked away from her face, the guilt crept up into my throat almost strangling me but I forced it back down. "The dark guild is known as Iron Claw, they're thousands of members and are all ruthless beings. They care about nothing but themselves and sending misery into the hearts of everyone around them. I'm not surprised they came up with kidnapping people and sending them out to fight for their lives, it sounds exactly like something they would do. I'm begging you, if I can't stop them I'm leaving it up to you. I may not be an S class mage, I may not have been in this guild for long, but I can't let this kind of thing continue. My heart has been held by the darkness for too long, Fairy Tail's warm light has finally cleared it." Before I realized it I fell to my knees and bowed my head. "Please stop this madness. I don't want innocent lives suffer because of my ignorance." I looked up slowly at her face, there upon her lips was a warm smile starring down at me. "Don't worry we'll face them together. Fairy Tail fights as one; your pain is our pain. Now come on we'll miss our ride if you don't hurry up."

The trip was shorter than we all expected it to be. We all arrived at what looked like the dirtiest wrecked town of all of Fiore. We're talking straight up Scum Ville here. I have never seen so many criminals in one place in my life, and I grew up in a dark guild. "I really don't like the feeling of this place." Lucy backed up behind Erza; I could see the fear in her eyes. Erza on the other hand held her determined stare not letting a single uncertain emotion pass her lips. "Who's going to sign up for the arena? We need two people watching and two in the fights." I looked back at my friends. "I'll go." Erza stepped up but I shook my head. "No, we need you to be back up if we fail I want you to grab us and flee." Erza frowned but nodded. "How about you Natsu? You up for bashing some faces in?" He just smiled at me and pounded his fists together. "You know it! Man I'm all fired up now! Let me at those jerks I'm going to flame broil them!" I smiled. "Then it's settled, Natsu and I will enter the tournament. Lucy, you and Erza need to find some seats in the crowd, if something goes wrong get us out of there." The girls nodded and went off to their seats. "All right Natsu follow me—" was all I could spit out before he charged into the battle ring. I sighed and went to the front desk to put our names down then followed him into the fighting ring. That was mistake number one. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To the Iron Arena! We have a special treat for you all, introducing the Salamander!" Natsu was lifted up on stage by two large guards. "Yeah, this is really getting me pumped! Come on who's my opponent? I'll take you all on!" Just then another two guards escorted a short young man with blonde hair and a scar on his neck. "On the other side is Raze! There are no rules except only one of you may stand at the end of this match. Great, BEGIN!" The announcer shouted for everyone to hear, the crowd erupted in cheers.

I waited in a small room with the other fighters; there was a small hologram for us to watch the matches with and a few chairs. Crossing my arms I leaned back into a wall gluing my gaze on the small version of the stage. _Come on Natsu; don't lose this. _Natsu full on charged at Takeshi with his fists flared with hot red flames. Takeshi sidestepped out of the way and roundhouse kicked Natsu in the chest sending him half way across the arena. I bit my lip in suspense as Natsu leaped into the air and tried his attack again. This time Natsu's fire fists made contact on Takeshi's face and slammed him straight into the ground causing the arena to crack. The crowd went crazy. I shifted my gaze towards the girls who were looking a bit uneasy. A few minutes later Natsu proved too much for Takeshi and finished him off with a few punches to the gut. Natsu was declared the winner and was dragged off stage by the same two guards that put him up there.

"Next up is the Beast King, Koya Lillium!" At the mention of my name I walked over to the stage without resistance. The guards seemed delighted that they didn't have to force me up there. "His opponent will be last week's champion, hold on folks what is this? It's Saya Lillium!" My face drained of color. _Saya is here? No that can't be she died 12 years ago when mother was murdered._ Erza and Lucy seemed to shift uncomfortably in their seats. "Long time no see, brother." My twin sister stepped up onto the ring grinning with a similar dark grin. _This can't be happening…_


	11. Chapter 10 Forgotten

**Author's note: Okay a couple of things before I start, I apologize for last chapter I did not clarify that Natsu's opponent was named Raze Takeshi. Also I would like to give a shout out to a few people, Jamie Renshaw who wrote the most important part of chapter 7, the IVES in explosives. Lovely, also Erin Williams for reading my story from the very beginning. Last but not least Lara Rochester for starting to read it, welcome to the Koya x Erza team! **

Chapter 10 Forgotten

"Long time no see, brother." Saya grinned wickedly at me. I froze up. "What's wrong?" She pulled out her katana and purred. "Cat got your tongue?" She laughed and swiftly lunged forward. I couldn't keep up with her speed and ended up getting slashed on the right shoulder. I winced and held the wound, red sticky liquid dripped past my fingertips and onto the arena floor. "Saya wait!" her smile faded. "I've waited for twelve years for you to come and rescue me. I'm tired of waiting Koya." Pain shot through my chest as she impaled it with her blade. Coughing up blood I fell to my knees. "Saya I don't want to hurt you." "But I'm perfectly fine hurting you Koya." She held the tip of the blade to my nose. "Tell mother I said hi." She raised the sword up and quickly let it descend. Everything suddenly seemed like it was moving in slow motion, as the silver blade got closer to my skin I rolled out of the way letting it hit the ground with a loud _clank._

The crowd roared with delight. I let myself roll a bit farther until the blade could no longer reach me. I stumbled back onto my feet and glared at Saya. "I told you that I don't want to fight!" she growled at my answer and lunged towards me once again. This time I caught her off guard by using my shadow disappearance technique. I sank within the floor and blended in with her shadow. She turned around frantically looking around for me. I mimicked her every move, when a few seconds had passed I grabbed her feet and swept them out from under her. She tumbled to the ground and started kicking recklessly. I held her legs as still as possible. "Stop throwing a tantrum and just listen to me!" She turned her head around enough for me to get a glimpse of a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Where were you? Why did you just abandon me like that Koya? I needed you… You moron why didn't you save me!" She tried kicking me again but this time with less force. "Saya calm down, I'm here now. I had no idea you were even alive, I promise if I had known I would have risked my life to get you free. You don't have to worry now, I've got you." I pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my shirt.

"Nii-san!" she tightened her grip on my waist. I lightly stroked her hair attempting to calm her down. "Shh, it's all right now. Your big brother wont let anyone hurt you again. That's a promise, okay?" She nodded but didn't let go. "Let's get out of here." I whispered that in her ear and pulled her onto her feet. Her eyes widened at the idea. "No you don't understand both of us can't leave here, only the winner may leave with their life." "Watch us." I gave the signal to the others. Erza and Lucy rushed down to the arena. "Take Saya and get out of here now." Erza grabbed Saya and picked her up, despite the fact that Saya was also eighteen and she hated being picked up by strangers. Saya squirmed a bit in Erza's grip. "Nii-san?" I looked back at her with a stern expression on my face. "Stay with Erza, she'll protect you." This time Lucy spoke up. "What about you Koya? Aren't you coming with us?" I shook my head. "I'll catch up with you all together, go find Natsu and leave immediately.

Before they could protest I took off running hoping to find the Iron Claw leader himself. _I have to talk to him before I miss my chance. _


	12. Chapter 11 Last Chance

**Author's note: This has some what to do with the story, I found a song the other day (with Jamie's help) and I thought it summed up Koya's feelings towards a certain guild member ;3 It's called Stuttering by The Friday Night Boys if you want to check it out. I mostly focused on the lyrics because I can see him screwing everything up trying to talk to her. Also I am very angry at all of my punctual errors, and misspellings I apologize for all of that. Without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 11 Last Chance

I searched the entire perimeter but there was no sign of him. By the time everyone went home I was back in the arena again, only this time there was no need to fight. I decided to walk up on stage since no one else was around, trying to get a better view of the area. That was my second mistake. The lights went out almost as soon as both feet were placed on the stage. "You have failed me once again Koya Lillium. I'm becoming a bit impatient." A tall muscular man with a shaved head and piercing red eyes glared at me. "What are you talking about I blew up the guild like you told me to." My protests were ignored. "I ordered you to kill everyone in that building that stood in your way, you saved one of the greatest threats to our guild and then helped her repair Fairy Tail. You also took this mission in hopes of destroying some of my power and broke your sister free, not to mention you have broken the rules of the arena! One of you was suppose to die on this stage. Don't worry about that though, because I'm kind enough to give you one more chance."

I didn't like where he was going with this. I took a few steps back afraid of what he might do out of anger. "I want you to take this here poison and put it in the drink of Titania Erza. You do this and I'll forget everything you have done so far. You know what happens when you fail me next time right boy? I'll kill your sister just as I did your mother." I clenched my fists and bit back a few insults. "Yes sir." With that I took my leave. _Erza…I'm so sorry._

I caught up with the rest of the group within minutes. I didn't feel like talking much to anyone so I walked beside my sister in silence. Saya always had a way of telling when there was something wrong with me when we were little kids and right now she gave me a worried look. "Koya is there something bothering you?" She whispered quietly. I just shook my head. "No, but I do need you to have a safe place to sleep tonight. I don't really have a permanent home yet and it wouldn't be fair to have you sleep outside after what happened today." Saya frowned as I said that. "I don't want to be separated from you again Nii-san can't we just get some sleeping bags or something?" "No Saya, Lucy could she possibly stay with you for a bit?" Lucy bit her lip thinking hard. "I would love to have her at my house but I don't know if there would be a lot of room for her." "I'll take her for tonight." Erza smiled. "If she doesn't mind that is." All eyes were now on Saya who just starred at her feet nervously. "I don't mind."

"Perfect." I smiled weakly. "Yo, there you guys are!" Gray trotted up shirtless. "Glad you're all back in one piece." He smiled completely oblivious to his unconscious stripping habit. "Gray your clothes!" Lucy yelled before slapping him on the shoulder hard. Gray glanced down and blushed. "Oops." He took a step forward towards Saya. "Can I borrow your shirt?" Saya's sweet shy side faded within an instant. "Heck no! What do you take me for huh?! It's not my fault your shirt was smart enough to get away from your ugliness!" Gray's friendly smile turned into an irritated frown, the kind he gives Natsu. "What was that brat?" Saya just stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. "What are you gonna do about it Fabio?" Lucy giggled at Saya's little comment. "You're asking for it." Warned Gray. "Yeah whatever Frosty the snowman, just go back to marching in the streets I have better things to do then waste my breath speaking to you." Natsu laughed loudly. "I like this girl!" Saya seemed to ignore Natsu. "All right that's enough." I placed a hand on Saya's shoulder and she retreated behind me. Sighing, I nodded towards Gray. "I apologize she's not the most pleasant person to hang around." Saya protested, "Hey! Says the guy who barks at little children!" I whirled around to face her. "That was one time, and he was asking for it." By now everyone was laughing. Great, when will they stop picking on me?


	13. Chapter 12 Misery Loves My Company

**Author's Note: Yo Kuromaru Getsuga here! I don't care if any of you take the time to read the author's note because I admit it; I hardly ever read author's notes. This is Chapter 12 of Chain of Shadows, I hope you like it and it may contain a cliffhanger :3 ~Howl on Kuromaru O. Getsuga~**

Chapter 12 Misery Loves My Company

I went home that night with the worst headache imaginable. I sat on a sturdy branch of an oak tree and leaned my back against the trunk. "I can't believe I'm actually considering…" I starred down at the bottle of poison. "If Saya is getting attached to Erza as well, then she will surely hate me once more. What will the other guild members think? Even if they don't find out right away how long can I keep this secret up?" I hugged my knees. "Mother what should I do?" I looked up at the sky hoping for an answer, nothing came. Sighing one more time I let my gaze return to my feet. "Tch, pull yourself together Koya. You've grown soft." I forced myself to my feet and let my body fall backwards. Twisting my body slightly, I landed gracefully on my feet. "There is no room for uncertainty. Family before friends." I tried hard to convince myself of this.

The streets of Magnolia at night were lit with very few lights, letting the shadows have a chance to dance in the moonlight. I gripped the bottle tightly and trekked along the lonely streets. I found myself in front of what looked like Erza's place. I tucked the vile bottle in my pants pocket carefully. "Why did my feet lead me here?" A grimace appeared upon my face. "What a cruel trick fate has played upon me." "Koya?" My feet automatically turned to face a familiar redheaded woman. "You here to check on your sister? It's a small place but you can stay here too if you like." The trust in her eyes made my heart sink. "What's wrong? You've been acting a bit strange ever since we got back from the arena." I didn't answer. "I told you before that you could tell me anything." I shook my head slightly and bit my lip refusing to look her in the eye. "I'm fine honestly, and I would love to stay over."

She opened the door. "That's good to hear you were starting to worry everyone." _Stop being so nice. _Erza led me upstairs to her apartment, I could see through a small crack in the door of Erza's bedroom that Saya was already asleep. I took a seat on the couch. "Would you like some tea?" "Yes please." I answered almost robotically. She disappeared into the small kitchen and reappeared with a silver tray. She placed the tray gently in front of me. "I hate to bother you but could you get me a glass of water as well? I sometimes get thirsty after all of the sugar." She said, "Sure." And headed back into the kitchen. I poured two cups of the tea and slipped the bottle of poison out of my pocket. My hands shook as I lifted the cork off. I could feel that my time was starting to run out; I needed to make a decision and fast. _Could I really put her in danger for the third time? _

A few minutes Erza returned with a glass of water. I gave her a small smile and thanked her. She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a few sips. I looked over at the window, there on the streets a mixture of glass and unknown liquid splattered on the streets.


	14. Chapter 13 Mistake Number 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little short but since I can't type on weekends (don't have a computer, I'm doing this all at school.) I thought an extra chapter today will hold you guys for a bit and hopefully make it easier for you all to forgive my future absence. Thank you for reading! ~Howl On Kuromaru O. Getsuga~**

Chapter 13 Mistake Number 3

Erza and I didn't sleep much; we mostly stood up and talked for a while. I felt more comfortable around her now that I've given up trying to please my stepfather. Instead I've thought of ways to get my revenge on him. Once we finished our tea I took the tray up and put everything away. Walking over to the fireplace I tossed another piece of wood into the pit making the flames leap and burn hungrily, spitting out small specks here and there. I took a seat next to Erza once again. "You said before that I could tell you anything right Erza?" She gave me a small nod. "Well there is something I need to tell you." I cleared my throat and continued. "I have been working for the dark guild Iron Claw." Her eyes widened, her expression showed a mixture of confused emotions. "My stepfather, Barren is the leader. He sent me to Fairy Tail to eliminate the entire guild. I was the one who set the guild on fire, in fact tonight I was suppose to poison you."

Her eyes revealed immense pain and betrayal. "Before you kill me, I want you to know that the time I have spent with the guild has changed me. It sounds stupid but for once I feel like I'm part of a real family again. I don't want to leave the guild; I don't want to harm any of its members either. Instead I want to use my heart and soul to protect Fairy Tail. I'm sorry I lied to you." Erza chewed on her lip looking uncertain of her emotions. I prepared for the worst, but she didn't yell or stab me. Instead she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I believe you. There are times when you could have killed me but you didn't. Instead you entrusted me with the safety of your twin sister." I smiled relieved that this went better than expected. That's when things went wrong; I got caught up in my feelings. I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. At first I could feel her trying to pull away but eventually she relaxed.

I let go slowly and starred at her. She paused for a long time with no expression. _SMACK! _ My cheek stung with a handprint forming slowly on my face where Erza had slapped me. "Erza wait!" Too late she got up and went to her room slamming the door shut. _Just great Koya you totally screwed this up. _I would have been even more ignorant if I had stayed at her apartment. So I left to find another tree to crash in. _I hope tomorrow is better; I should apologize to Erza, if she'll even speak to me after that. _


	15. Chapter 14 Welcome to the Family

**Author's note: Erin you are now disowned for saying you had something better to read =.= Lara A.K.A Erza Scarlet is now the better fan. Good day to you people . ~Howl on Kuromaru O. Getsuga~**

Chapter 14 Welcome to the Family

Cold wind whistled through the trees. My senses told me it was daytime but the sun was swallowed by darkness and the sky was still lit with stars. I stood in the middle of the forest beside a large waterfall. Bubbling and roaring, uninterrupted, the splashing waters created a steady pattern of endless rhythm. Without any light from the sun, the water seemed to glow all on it's own. I had no recollection of how I even got here. _Is this a dream? _"Hello Koya." The voice was hard to describe. It was warm and soothing, just the sound was enough to calm the most raging beast. My shoulders instantly relaxed. A beautiful woman with long snow-white hair that fell gently down to the middle of her back appeared in front of me. Her ice blue eyes locked with mine. Two hints of fangs poked out slightly between her red lips; she wore a long white dress that flowed down to the forest ground like a curtain.

"Mother?" I tried to blink back a few tears that threatened to form. She curled her lips back into a smile. "I'm surprised you still remember me, and to answer your question this is a dream." A wave of disappointment washed over me. _So she isn't alive. _ "Don't look so distraught, I'm here with your father. I'm much happier than I was with Barren, but I didn't intrude on your dreams to talk about my love life." She reached a pale hand out to touch my cheek softly. "Listen honey, a great battle is destined to happen between Fairy Tail and Iron Claw. You must be certain which side you are on, if you stay at the border line you will surely fall." I frowned. "What are you a misfortune cookie?" She chuckled and ruffled my hair. "It's time for you to wake up sweetheart." She kept her hand on my cheek. Her hand gradually became cold as I felt myself stirring awake. Everything started to fade to black but the cold touch on my cheek was still there. "Wake up." Her soft voice chanted.

"Wake up Koya." The voice suddenly sounded annoyed. I opened my eyes and saw Erza leaning inches from my face with an icepack pressed against my cheek where she had smacked me. I sat up too quickly and bumped my head against hers. "Knock it off or we'll run out of ice packs!" Erza frowned at me rubbing her forehead. "How did I get here I am certain I fell asleep in a tree outside last night." Her expression softened a bit. "I brought you back." I sat there giving her a dumbfounded look. "Don't look so surprised I came to apologize." Now I looked at her as if she suggested we should jump into a pit of poisonous snakes. "Am I still dreaming?" Her expression didn't change but she shook her head. "Why are you apologizing to me I should apologize to you." I said while trying to keep the ice pack from sliding off. "Just shut up and accept her apology mutt." Saya walked in with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth, major bed head, and pajamas that were a bit too big for her. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Attractive."

She glared daggers at me and talked through her toast. "You don't look any better." She headed back to the bedroom. I turned my attention back to Erza. "Did she behave?" She smiled jokingly. "She was a perfect little angel." I snorted. "Yeah and Natsu loves trains!" She laughed too. "No but seriously she was fine, you talk about her like she is a child though. I thought you too were twins?" "Yeah we are, I was just born first so she considers me the older brother." I glanced uncomfortably at the ice pack on my cheek. Erza sensed my discomfort and lifted it carefully up, kissing my cheek afterwards. My face instantly heated up. She arched an eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "Still cold?" "Stop making fun of me redhead!" I pouted slightly annoyed and embarrassed. She just giggled and continued to smirk at me. "That the best insult you can come up with wolf boy?" She caressed my face and leaned closer, her face still held that teasing smirk. Just as she was close enough for me to smell the sweet scent of chocolate and strawberries she let go of me and left the room leaving me sitting there with a dazed look upon my face.

Saya walked in fully dressed in her usual rocker get up. Her long black hair was like a longer version of mine that fell over her silver eye as well, the only difference is that she dyed a streak of the bangs midnight blue just like her other eye. She had a small collar around her neck with a little red heart pendant dangling down to the middle of her throat. The rest of her outfit consisted of a black t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach, it had a purple wolf design in the middle. She wore regular black pants and matching combat boots. A spiked bracelet hugged her right wrist and a fishnet accessory hugged the other one. "Where are you going?" She shrugged giving me a slight attitude while she painted a small purple triangle under her blue eye. "Just going to the guild to get my Fairy Tail symbol, I might as well make myself useful if I'm going to stay in this town." I smiled at her. "That's great, where do you plan to have it?" She pointed to her right shoulder. "I want it in dark purple." "Well welcome to the family Saya."


	16. Chapter 15 Be As One

**WARNING! There is a cliffhanger in this chapter. **

Chapter 15 Be As One.

Dark aura swirled around my feet slithering up to my chest. It continued until I could no longer see. My breathing slowed down, the slow steady beat of my heart grew quieter. _A dream? No, this didn't feel anything like a dream. _"Koya!" My eyes fluttered open. The memories came flooding back instantly. We were supposed to be going for a walk, I remember Natsu and Lucy had suggested the idea and Gray begged to go with. Erza had heard about it and dragged me along. All five of us (six counting Happy) were all having fun on the small trip. Then somehow we all got separated, Natsu chased after Gray trying to prove he was faster, while Lucy went after them to make sure they didn't destroy anything. Naturally Happy went with Natsu to see who won, which left Erza and I alone.

Then we heard a few explosions followed by some dark guild goons attacking us. One of which happened to be Barren's second in command Tajin Arris. We managed to wipe out all of the dark guild members except for Tajin who caught me off guard with his illusion magic. I now lay down in my own puddle of blood groggy and beat up. It was almost impossible for me to sit up. Erza stood in front of me dressed in her Heaven's wheel armor. She looked in pretty bad shape as well, her armor was slightly cracked, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, one eye was swollen shut, and there were multiple cuts and bruises along her face and arms. The others were still nowhere to be found. "Erza…" I croaked weakly trying to get to my feet. She glanced back at me with a worried expression.

My enhanced senses told me she was almost out of magic. "Erza." I gestured for her to come closer. She hesitated and quickly looked back at Tajin who was too busy laughing at our misery to notice that I was awake. Erza swiftly raced to my side. Before she could speak I placed my hands on her shoulders and closed my eyes. I could feel my magic flowing into her, her sword and armor began to glow. Erza tried pulling away but I kept a tight grip on her shoulders. Soon her Heaven's wheel armor slowly faded to black, her sword did the same until her whole outfit was covered in dark aura. I held only a small bit of magic left within me, enough to stay alive but if I lost anymore I was sure to die. With her newly obtained strength she charged forward faster than ever.

I collapsed once more. The last thing I remember seeing was Erza stabbing Tajin in the chest with tears in her eyes. I blacked out after that.


	17. Chapter 16 Confession

Chapter 16 Confession

Hospitals have never been my favorite place to go, especially when I was the patient. I woke up in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around my chest. Erza sat on a chair next to me laying her head on the side of the white hospital bed. _Has she been here this whole time?_ She stirred slightly and her eyes slowly opened. When she saw that I was awake she quickly sat up and fussed over me. "Erza I feel fine let go of my arm, stop messing with my hair, sit down already!" She ignored my complaints and proceeded to fix my hair. While she was leaning in closer to me I noticed she was wearing a nurse's outfit. Which is strange because she is more of the type to cause injuries, not fix them. "Did you exequip that outfit?" She stopped touching my hair and blinked at me. "No, I took it from the closet down the hall." "Is that even legal!?" she shrugged. _What is wrong with this girl?_ She leaned in farther and my face instantly turned scarlet. "Don't get that close to me! You'll suffocate me with those things dang it!" I flailed my arms in an attempt to get her attention but it failed. Soon I was smothered in her shirt.

"Mmmmph!" I mumbled within the soft prison. "Huh? What was that?" She let go of me and I gasped for air. "Don't do that redhead!" "Your face is red." She commented coolly. "Shut up." I huffed and relaxed once more. "So if you're not a real nurse what are you doing here?" She tilted her head to one side. "I came to see you, duh." I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Right, so what happened after I blacked out?" Her expression saddened at the memory. "Not much, I killed Tajin and met up with the others. We took turns carrying you here but I didn't leave after that. You've been out for a week and I've been here with you ever since. I was worried you weren't going to wake up." She looked down. "It would have been another one lost…" _Another one lost?_ I didn't understand what she could have possibly meant by that. "Jellal…" She whispered to herself. "Jellal?" That snapped her back to the present. "Oh nothing, you should rest."

"Erza, I've been sleeping for a week I think I've had enough rest." I flashed her a warm smile. She returned the smile with an equal amount of warmth. I stretched one more time before getting to my feet. Worry flashed in Erza's eyes as she attempted to set me back down on the bed. "Relax, I heal fast." I reassured her. I saw her shoulders relax a little while she allowed me to walk around the room. "Koya?" I turned back towards her and gave her the most intelligent answer I could think of at the time. "Hm?" "Do…" She began but quickly stopped herself and started chewing on her bottom lip. I frowned slightly and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you're thinking that this is all your fault stop that right now. I was careless and that's what got me into this situation not you." She shook her head. "No it's not that." I raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?" I asked puzzled. "It's been bugging me for a while but I want to hear you say it." She locked eyes with me. I was taken aback. "Say what?" She continued to bite her lip. "I want to know for sure if you have feelings for me." My mind went a million miles an hour. My hands felt sweaty and my cheeks were lit with red. _Her forwardness was kind of cute._ I shook the thought away. _What am I saying? _I tried clearing my throat but even after that all I could manage was a soft, "Uh…" She started to get a bit impatient. "Well?" I looked away unable to meet her burning gaze. "I'll tell you if you do those vocal exercises I hear about, the ones you do before going on stage for a play." She brightened up. "Sure!"

"Then yes, I do believe I love you Erza Scarlet."


	18. Chapter 17 The Best of Luck

**Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry for not updating I have been testing and waiting for my friends to catch up on reading the chapters. Well without further ado…enjoy?**

Chapter 17 Best of Luck

"Then yes, I do believe I love you Erza Scarlet." I could feel my face starting to turn pink as I spoke the last few words. "Then as promised I shall demonstrate my warm-up exercises I use before going on stage." She smiled and began singing the vowels. I smirked and poked at her side. "Some voice you got there, Red." She arched an eyebrow. "I suppose you are the big bad wolf then?" I looked away unable to meet her eyes. She just chuckled and said, "do you want me to exequip into a little red riding hood outfit?" My jaw fell slack. "No that's not at all what I want!" I flailed my arms hopelessly. "I mean it's no trouble it would take only a second," joked Erza. I flailed my arms more in embarrassment. "Stop messing with me!" "You're fun to tease Ko-kun." She flashed a devilish grin. "Koya! The name is Koya!" Huffing I could feel my temperature rising. I crossed my arms and pouted childishly. "Can we just go back to the guild or something?" I muttered still blushing furiously. "I suppose, oh and I may consider giving you a chance." She winked and disappeared past the front door. _That redhead is starting to get on my nerves; she is definitely ticking me off on purpose! _Not bothering to brush my hair or anything I shadowed her in the back. I must say I was quite satisfied knowing that I didn't have to spend another night in such a wretched hospital. I didn't even look back once as we left.

"Hey Erza slow down already." She frowned at my complaining. "Stop whining and pick up the pace." I huffed loudly and forced my aching feet to move faster. Despite speeding up she still held the lead. "Are you sure you're the human here?" I starred at her annoyed; she spun around so fast that for a second I thought she was going to send me flying with a single punch. Instead, she swift the feet from under me and pinned me down. "Uhhh, whatcha doing?" I starred at her forcing back a blush. "Hush your face." She got up and brushed her armor off. I didn't know whether I should have been afraid or happy. "Anyway I think we should take up another job request." I got to my feet as well. "What kind were you thinking of?" She just shrugged. "We'll see what's on the board." With that we both walked through the guild doors and went immediately to the job board. Two seconds later she ripped off a small piece of paper gasping in delight. "What? Red I swear to Ookami if it involves me in some kind of embarrassing outfit the answer is no." She turned to me with a sudden intense stare. "We must go now." I blinked at her. "Wha—" That's all I could say before she dragged me out the door. "Not again with this!" I groaned. Dirt burned the whites of my eyes and occasionally my throat. "Erza stop dragging me!" She ignored me completely and continued to sing her vocal exercises. "Can you at least tell me what the job is?" I choked on a few more mouthfuls of dirt. She dropped me in some mud and grinned widely at a large theater. "Erza…I swear when I get up from here I'm going to…do nothing because you scare me." I said wiping dirt off of my face. "Koya what are you doing this is no time to be slacking off we have a job to do," Erza said as if she didn't remember that she was the one who caused my suffering. "Oh you finally showed up, thank you very much." I looked up and noticed a large sign that read "The Sherzad Theater" "Erza mind explaining to me what we're doing here? I told you I will not wear any girly clothes for you, are you even listening to me?"

"Come this way, thank you very much." A short man with black hair and a mustache pushed us towards the entrance. "Koya don't you ever pay attention? We are going to perform in a play! I love the theater!" She fist pumped the air and ran inside. I stood there with a blank expression trying to process what the heck was going on. "Hey hold up Redhead I never agreed to this, HEY!" I took off after her and ended up tripping over some sword props landing on face first into a trashcan. "This is going to end badly." I predicted as a woman pulled me out of the smelly depths of yesterday's leftover sukiyaki. "Thank you, is there a place where I could clean up?" The woman nodded and directed me towards a bathroom. I thanked her once more and started washing the gunk out of my hair in the bathroom sink.

My face twisted in disgust as the clumps of mud and wrappers got caught in the drain. After a few minutes of that I walked out and was pelted with papers. "Read these and have them memorized in twenty minutes, thank you very much!" Bending down, I picked up the scattered script. I scanned the lines over with a few glances until I came across a certain scene. "I have to kiss the lead female?!" I looked around for Erza. "Who's playing Christine?" I started to panic when no one answered. I tried again, "Who is playing Christine?" A small girl spoke up. "I believe the red haired girl in the back got that role." I rushed down the halls barging into every room I could just to find her. After the fifth try I finally found her sipping hot chocolate and reading over her lines. "Don't bother me right now Koya I've got to rehearse everything has to be perfect. Go fetch me the one who is playing Alexander." I cleared my throat. "Yeah that would be me." Erza spit her hot chocolate in my face. "Oh, well then get over here and practice." I wiped my face for the third time today. "I just got cleaned up."

"Alright let's start from scene ten since I'm sure you have most of the speaking roles memorized." _Scene ten, which scene was that? I better not ask or she'll probably get mad or something. _"Alex, I've told you once before I can take care of myself I don't need you to protect me all the time." I nervously scanned my script for the next lines. "But Christine, you don't know how cruel the world can be." Erza glared and got closer to my face. "My father was killed in that war Alex, trust me I know just how cruel this world can be." I let out a long sigh. "But it's sweet of you to worry so much about me. Promise when I come back you'll be waiting here for me?" Her expression softened. "Yes of course." She leaned in closer until our lips touched. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same to her waist. After a few more seconds she broke the kiss blushing. "Ahem, I think that's enough rehearsing for now. Go try on your costume, I need a moment alone." I stepped out of the room awkwardly. _That was…interesting. _


	19. Chapter 18 Stage Fright

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for reading, it's the only reason I keep writing—**

**Koya: I would like to add that—**

**Me: Hey! No you get back, go sit by Erza and don't break anything please.**

**Koya: I would like to add that I also appreciate that you all are interested in reading about me. It's really fun being in Fairy Tail with everyone, oh and Lara good luck on finding your Koya in real life~**

**Me: ****-Hits him on the head- Knock that off you! **

**Gray: When is Saya going to get more speaking parts?**

**Me: Later.**

**Saya: Gray your clothes! –Slaps Gray- **

**Me: =.= Not this again can I go through one comment without you all creating chaos?**

**-Loud crashing sounds followed by tables and people flying everywhere- **

**Me: -Face palm- Just let's start this. **

Chapter 18 Stage Fright

It was finally time for the play to begin; everyone had their costumes on and were ready to go. Erza was ordering around a few people to straighten their clothes while I attempted to finish memorizing my lines. "Everyone get to your places the show is about to begin, thank you very much!" Rabian shouted for everyone to hear. I felt my eye start to twitch. "Why is he thanking us? We haven't even done anything yet." Erza elbowed me in the gut to be quiet. The lights dimmed down and the curtains raised up to reveal a beautiful forest scene. I inspected the crowd for familiar faces and to my horror I found that the whole entire guild had bought tickets to see Erza and I. My stomach suddenly tightened. _Talk about a full house. _I backed up into Erza who seemed to be even more nervous than I was. She was sweating and her body shook slightly. I glanced at her trying to signal to her that it was her line but she froze up.

The crowd started to murmur to one another. _Come on say something Erza. _Still she said nothing. "Excuse me Miss, might you be Christine?" I improvised the best I could. "O-o-o-oh u-uh y-yes…I-I…am Christine…" Erza hopelessly stuttered and stumbled on her words. _She's got stage fright, who knew the great Titania could be so nervous? _ I took a few steps towards her and placed my hands gently on her shoulders and gave her a small smile even though it wasn't part of the play. Erza looked up at me even more nervous than before. I leaned forward and whispered into her ear; "Relax, pretend you are rehearsing with me again." Her muscles relaxed a bit and she took a deep breath. "Is that you Alex?" I gave her a genuine smile. "I'm surprised you still recognize me, it's been over twelve years since we saw each other." The play continued just as smoothly until we got to scene ten and Erza began to get nervous again. "T-the w-world is a cruel p-place f-for m-my um father…" She frowned trying to remember her lines. Once again I walked closer to her but this time I tilted her chin up slightly with my index finger so that she was forced to look into my eyes. I brought my face even closer. "You needn't worry my love, I will wait here until you have finished your journey." I gave her a dark smirk. "But, you better come back safe or I will never forgive you." Without letting her process her thoughts I brought her face closer and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

I felt her cheeks instantly heat up. I pulled back carefully, not taking my eyes off of hers. "Koya…" whispered Erza softly. I gave her a small wink and took a bow, the crowd cheered wildly. I could see everyone in Fairy Tail had shocked expressions while Mira appeared to be smirking at Erza. Erza bowed awkwardly, she would have stumbled off of the stage too if I hadn't caught her by the wrist. The crimson curtain slowly descended. Erza turned back towards me still blushing. "Don't look at me like that wolf boy." I flashed her another dark smirk. "Oh? Is that anyway to thank me?" She quickly looked away. "Mira wont let me hear the end of this." I shrugged. "Either way we would have kissed." I said as casually as I could. Erza shook her head letting her bangs cover her right eye. "Yeah but not like that." I chuckled and elbowed her arm. "Don't act like you didn't like that." She avoided eye contact. "That's just it, I **did** like it." I almost choked on my own saliva. "W-what?" She didn't answer. "I better meet up with the others."

"Erza, just hold on a minute." She stopped in her tracks. "You know already how I feel, so why is it so bad that you kissed me?" "Again it's not that we kissed it's that I liked it!" She frowned. "I don't understand." I almost whispered. "It's because of Jellal…it just wouldn't be fair." Anger suddenly swelled up in my chest. "Forget it." Without looking back I stormed off.


	20. Chapter 19 Doomed

**Bonus Interview-**

**Interviewer…let's call him Pickles.**

**Pickles: MY NAME IS KAG—**

**Me: Don't care. Now Pickles, you can only choose one person to interview today so pick carefully. :3**

**Pickles:….Koya Lillium. **

**Koya: Hm? Me? What about Saya I'm sure she's available.**

**Pickles: I'll get her later. Now then the basic questions first. Your age and Height?**

**Koya: Oh, I'm 18 years old just a year younger than Erza. As for my height I believe I am 5' 9", Lycans are pretty tall.**

**Pickles: Any nicknames or titles?**

**Koya: Um yeah actually, like Titania, I am known as the Beast King. Oh and Erza calls me Ko-kun .w.**

**Pickles: If you were walking down a street alone and I came up to you and hugged you how would you react?**

**Koya: …..Erza would get to you before I could do anything. **

**Pickles: Do you have a good poker face good sir?**

**Koya: …..I think so…?**

**Pickles: Does Erza have a good poker face?**

**Koya: ….I….I guess so?**

**Pickles: Do you smoke apples like us?**

**Koya: What?**

**Pickles: What?**

**Koya: Um…I thought this interview was suppose to be professional—**

**Pickles What foods do you prefer to eat?**

**Koya: I like steak mostly; any meat is good. Spicy and sour flavors are my favorites though, I do like some sweets but my fangs ache after a few bites. I don't like bitter foods though. **

**Pickles: I see I see. –Gets closer-**

**Koya: Uhhh uncomfortable here. **

**Pickles: Favorite color?**

**Koya: …Black and midnight blue….sometimes silver….if that counts….even though Black isn't really a color…neither is silver…**

**Pickles: Do you have any fears?**

**Koya: …Turtles…**

**Pickles: Turtles…? –Starts to laugh-**

**Koya: Don't make fun of me! Those things are evil! –Starts getting all riled up, jumps up from his seat giving animated hand gestures as he talks- one minute those little slow gross creatures and walking behind you then the next minute BAM you turn around and they're eating your faces off! They're like zombies! Slow but scary DX**

**Pickles: ….I don't think that's ever happened to anybody…**

**Koya: It could I tell you! –Sits down calmly once again crossing his arms over his chest as if nothing happened-**

**Pickles: ****Last question; are you Koyalicious?**

**Koya: -Straight serious dark expression, looks straight at Pickles- I could never be as Koyalicious as you want me to be. **

Chapter 19 Doomed

I don't know what came over me but after I stormed out of the theater I went back to the new apartment I had bought with all the money from the jobs we earned. "It's not fair for him? Ha! It's not fair for me either. She knew I liked her and yet she still—UGH" I flipped over a coffee table in rage and slashed a few spots in the walls. The mixed emotions building up in my chest pounded with the beat of my heart. I could feel the beast trying to force it's way to the surface but I kept it down. "Calm down Koya, she's under a lot of pressure." Taking a few deep breaths I began to relax. "Calm..." "You know if you keep screwing up she's going to lose interest."

I jerked my head up to see Saya standing over me with her hands on her hips. "You moron!" She smacked the back of my head hard. "Get up and go apologize to Nee-Chan this second or I'll purchase a certain reptile from a local pet store and put it in your underwear drawer!" I gulped imagining waking up to such a beast. "I'll just go find Erza right now." I said jumping to my feet. "Wait, did you just call her big sister?" "Yep, if you marry her she'll be my sister in law." I choked on my saliva. "Saya shut up!" She laughed as I tossed a pillow at her face.

I rolled my eyes and turned the cold handle to walk out the door. "Wait, you can't go out looking like that put some decent looking clothes on." I huffed, "Yes mother." A few minutes later I came out dressed in a black leather affair with a long black cloak decorated with dark fake fur, a large wolf pendent in the center of my chest held the cloak together. I wore simple black pants that would make it easy to run in, and black combat boots. "This good enough for you sis?" She scanned me head to toe before shrugging and saying, "I was expecting more along the lines of a suit, but I suppose the battle look is good too." "Now may I leave?" I said a bit miffed. "Yeah sure get out of here while I redecorate the place." Before I could question her definition of "Redecorate" she pushed me out and locked the doors behind me. "Don't come back until you've made things right, and bring home some milk." Saya yelled behind closed doors. I muttered even more irritated now that I have been thrown out of my own house.

My feet felt as if they were set on autopilot because as soon as I took one step I began to take off in a sprint. _Dang it, where was Erza's house again? _Now I hate to admit it but I got myself lost several times during this process. Somehow I ended up at some old lady's house, the lady really had a major case of the grab hands. I will spare you the horrid details. I collapsed by a near by tree in exhaustion. My stomach growled for attention and I didn't have anything to satisfy it with, not even a mere breadcrumb. Suddenly my nose picked up a strong scent of a red crispy apple, but it must have been a hallucination because my nose was telling me that the apple was in front of my face. I tilted my head up somewhat and found that I hadn't gone crazy. My eyes traced the apple up to someone's arms and finally stopped when I saw the beautiful features of Erza's face. "Consider it an apology." She smiled softly. I took it without hesitation and literally wolfed it down, no pun intended.

"Yes." I nearly choked for the second time today. "What?" I mumbled through a mouthful of apple. "Yes you idiot." I flashed her a confused look. She sighed and said, "I'll give you a chance. Just one though." She yanked me closer to her by the collar and starred daggers at me. "Just remember who can kick whose tail." I smirked. "Yep I can kick yours, want to prove me wrong?" She threw me to the ground. "It's you're funeral." She reequipped into her black wing armor. _Yep I'm pretty much done for. _

**Koya: Yeah I don't think that challenging Erza was a smart idea…**

**Erza: -Smirks- Especially since we betted on it.**

**Koya: ...-Takes off running-**

**Me: Until…. next time?**


	21. Chapter 20 Master?

**Author's Note- Okay okay I have a lot to say this time. One, TURTLES ARE NO LAUGHING MATTER BLOOD THEY WILL NOM ON YOUR SOUL! Two, I am too sexy for a shirt so that imagine you have within your head right now is perfectly normal my good…lady? Yes Lady. Three, I'm more worried about the bet than being beaten by Erza. Also, we will be starting a Truth or Dare story with the author's ocs, and original Fairy Tail characters and we are taking requests. **

**Me: Koya you're an ass get off the stage!**

**Koya: Am I a sexy ass?**

**Me: yes you're a sexy donkey. NOW GET!**

**Koya: But—**

**Me: -Holds up turtle-**

**Koya: O.O –Backs up into the computer equipment knocking everything over- ….someone….broke…your stuff Kuromaru…**

**Me: =.= Just start the story.**

Chapter 20 Master?

"No." I jumped in mid-air avoiding a very dangerous sword and an even more dangerous redhead wielding it. "No, no, no, no!" I shouted as I avoided and dodged more of Erza's superhuman attacks. "NO!" Erza paused for a second. "Koya stop being a baby—" "NO!" Erza lunged for me again but I side-stepped out of the way just in time and swept her off of her feet literally. Then still in panic mode I leapt into the air to tackle her but instead she kicked me straight in the gut sending me flying backwards until I tumbled onto the ground. Erza then pinned me down with one hand and held her sword to my chest. I knocked her sword out of her grip with a simple flick of the hand. "What are you two doing this time?!" Lucy gave us a disgusted look. Erza started to respond, "Fighting-"Sex"

Erza punched me in the chest hard enough to crack bones. "What we were all thinking it!" I shouted. "I mean uh…leap frog, a very dangerous game of leap frog." I corrected myself but it didn't help any. Erza face palmed but Lucy still didn't respond instead. "Anyway you lost the bet so now you have to go around today in a maid's outfit serving me." Erza smirked holding up a French maid's outfit. I cursed under my breath. "Unless you want to go again?" She added. I shook my head quickly. "I'm leaving now…" Lucy said awkwardly. "Probably for the best, we're going to be up all night." I smirked jokingly. Lucy's cheeks turned slightly pink while Erza's were full on crimson. Naturally I got punched in the gut multiple times by Erza, and let me tell you it hurt worse than anything imaginable. "Now go get dressed into your uniform before you tick me off any further." Erza said while Lucy left as quickly as she could. I grabbed the outfit and went behind a few trees to change. Reluctantly I stepped out fully dressed in a French maid's outfit. "I hate you for this." I grumbled. Erza just laughed at how ridiculous I looked. "Anything you want, Mistress?" I said with little enthusiasm. She paused for a second or two to decide on what she wanted and then finally said; "I want you to buy me a cake shop." I stared at her for what seemed like forever with the most blank of expressions I could pull off. "You son of a jackal. Very well Mistress I will get to that right away, in the mean time do try to relax." With that I headed for the nearest cake shop. _She's going to clean me out of house and home by the time the day ends_.

I didn't pay much attention to the name of the store I was more focused on how I was going to pay for all of this. _Maybe if I take all of the money I earned on each job plus this week's rent, then go on a job later to replace the lost rent, I should be fine. _"Excuse me sir." I had totally forgotten that I was wearing such a vulgar costume and had not thought through how I would react to the attention. The baker howled with laughter as soon as I said something. "I'm sorry Miss, how can I help you?" My eye twitched with annoyance. "I'm a guy." That made him laugh even more. "Stop tittering and listen to me!" A growl formed deep within my throat. "I want to buy this store." The man continued his series of guffaws. I'm not exactly known for my patience with humans. "I'm freaking being serious here, give me the store I have over 70,000 jewels will that be enough?" The man suddenly became quiet. A look of pure shock showed upon his chubby little face. "Oh sure I guess the store is all yours, may I still work here?" I shrugged at him. "Sure whatever just stop making fun of me." We shook hands on it and I handed him the money. _I seriously can't believe I just bought a whole cake store. _I trotted over to where I left Erza and handed her the deed to the store. "There now let's ease up on the money requests I am not rich." She smiled with delight at her new prize. "Let's go over there now and eat all of the cakes!" My stomach protested the moment I heard that. "Sorry maybe just one slice for me, my fangs and stomach can't tolerate much sweets." She blinked at me as if that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard but she nodded anyway.

"So how about we go on another mission later with Saya and Gray? I don't recall ever taking on a job request with either of them and Saya does need experience." I suggested as Erza inhaled another giant slice of strawberry cheesecake. "Sure I don't mind." She mumbled in pure bliss. I chuckled and wiped the crumbs off of her face. "You're getting it everywhere try to keep it in your mouth please." I said as her cheeks lit up red once more. "I'll go inform Saya and Gray about us teaming up and then we'll all meet up by the job request board to pick one out." I said casually and Erza nodded in agreement. "See you later." I kissed her cheek quickly and left before she could react.

**Bonus Interview-**

**Pickles: This time I will be interviewing Saya Lillium since she hardly has any speaking lines and pretty much has been useless for most of the story.**

**Saya: Excuse me? I have defeated 40 monsters, removed a giant canon so that it wouldn't destroy Fairy Tail, and beat the heck out of 15 bandits! You're the useless one. –Crosses her arms over her chest- **

**Pickles: O-oh sorry. Um let's start with age—**

**Saya: I'm Koya's twin you moron what do you think?**

**Pickles: Okay then favorite food?**

**Saya: Sweets or salty food, I prefer something with seafood in it. **

**Pickles: Favorite colors?**

**Saya: Purple and Blue**

**Pickles: Why are you so flatchested?**

**Saya: …..**

**Pickles: Is it because you're so short?**

**Saya: ….**

**Pickles: You've got a short temper too, very hotheaded I've heard.**

**Saya: …-Tackles Pickles and starts beating him with the nearest chair-**

**Me: BREAK IT UP! **

**Saya: -Stops and huffs annoyed-**

**Pickles: .w. Did you bite me?**

**Saya: Your point?**

**Pickles: ….nevermind what is your fear?**

**Saya: …I can't stand heights. **

**Pickles: Because you're use to being so close to the ground?**

**Saya: -Glares daggers- **

**Me: -Holds her back- T-this interview is over I'm sorry! Until next time…? ~Howl on Kuromaru O. Getsuga~**


	22. Chapter 21 Experience

**Author's note: I apologize in advance, I may not be writing so much chapters after today considering I don't have a computer at home and we have to turn our computers in Monday. If I can get access to a computer during the summer I may continue typing chapters, if not I will have to wait until next school year to continue. Which I know is a bummer, don't worry there is a 70% chance I can get access to some sort of computer after June 2****nd****. Which is when I return to my birthplace, INDIANA! Today is being crazy too since the 8****th**** graders are visiting the school and I chose not to participate, because I'm a lazy weirdo. I'd seriously mentally mess up those kids. Funny thing is Moshia is showing around a kid so I'm pretty sure that child will come back with some form of abuse. Also I'm going to thank you all once again for reading my stories and I apologize for the late updates, grammatical errors, and typos. I tend to type fast and do not plan ahead; I usually just wing it as I go. Another thing I am planning on for once not being a lazy bum during the summer I am going to spread my insanity with the world, mostly at amusement parks with Ace. I MISS ACE! I am upset that Yoru is not coming to Indiana this year…She's staying in New Jersey. So enough about my life, let's get on with it. **

Chapter 21 Experience

"Why do I have to go on a mission with two morons, I'm okay with Erza." Saya whined. Gray flashed her an irritated look. "If you didn't want to come with you should have just stayed home." "Shut it snowflake nobody asked you." She growled as her eyes flickered slightly. "Saya stop bothering Gray we have stuff to do." I said getting impatient with their constant bickering. "He started it—" I cut her off with a simple glare. "Saya if I hear another word out of your mouth that isn't something pleasant, I will personally drag you back to Magnolia and you will be grounded." I snapped. Saya flinched but held her ground. "You're not my father you can't tell me what to do! You weren't even in my life a few months ago, I can take care of myself!" I flashed her another stern look. "Don't test me, I was born first therefore I am the boss of you." That made her blood boil. Saya was never known to take orders. "You were born first because I kicked your butt out of the womb!" As funny as that sounds it's true.

"I don't care this is a mission take it seriously or leave." Saya clenched her fists in spite. Instead of arguing with me any further she fell in step with Erza who had been watching quietly. Saya linked arms with Erza and stuck her tongue out at Gray and I. I saw Gray getting ready to lung for her but I stopped her with a hand to the shoulder. "She's difficult to handle at first, but she's actually not that bad once you get to really know her. Honestly, I think she has a bit of a crush on you." Gray stopped and looked at me as if I slapped him in the face. "Just go easy on her." For the rest of the trip we marched in silence. The job we decided to take for Saya's first mission as a team was pretty simple. All we had to do was guard some old merchant until the next morning. Apparently some thugs were looking to make an unpleasant stop at midnight. Probably just to rob the poor old guy.

The streets were surprisingly desolate for such a heavy populated city, quiet too. "This is the place." Erza said holding up a small slip of paper with the address printed on it. The door opened with a loud _Creeeaak. _A small frail old man stood in the doorway leaning on a wooden cane. He had a tuft of white hair on his head and smelled like peppermint. He adjusted his glasses in attempt to see. "You must be the official guild mages I sent for." Erza stepped up and bowed politely. "Yes we are members of Fairy Tail, I am Erza, and over there is Saya, Gray, and this one right here is Koya." She patted my back and smiled. "Glad to meet you I am Warren Fredson, just call me by my first name." He led us upstairs to our rooms. "I apologize I did not expect four of you to be here, there are only three rooms. You'll all have to decide amongst yourselves who gets what. Come downstairs for dinner when you are done." He left with that. "One of us is going to have to share a room with someone. Either Saya with me, or Saya can stay with Erza." I stated. "Why don't I get my own room and you can share with Erza." Saya winked at us. Both Erza and I blushed furiously. Before either of us could protest Saya ran into one of the rooms and locked the door, Gray did the same. Erza and I exchanged awkward looks. "I guess we have no choice." I swallowed nervously.

Erza smiled once more and patted my shoulder. "It'll be fine as long as you stay on your side of the bed. Cross my line and I'll send you flying back to Magnolia." I nodded quickly and unpacked my clothes. _Why do I always get myself into these kinds of things? Oh whatever I get to sleep in the same room as Erza I have no room to really complain. _

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm running out of time if I would have taken anymore time I wouldn't have been able to post this I really hope I can continue to write. In the meantime please be patient.**

**Koya: -Sniffles- I'm going to really miss you guys! I'll try to make a page for myself called Koya Lillium on Facebook whenever I get a chance so look out for it! **

**~Howl on Kuromaru O. Getsuga and Koya Lillium~**


	23. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22 What it means to be a Fairy Tail Mage"

"KOYA!" Pieces of bedroom furniture flew past my head missing my face by only an inch or two. I scrambled on the floor trying to scurry out of the way of a fully lit lantern that crashed on impact with the wooden floor boards. "I'm sorry!" Was all I could manage to say before an enraged Erza slide out from the bedroom and into the hallway. She was dressed in flaming pants made of cloth and a few bandages wrapped around her chest; her hair was up in a neat ponytail. She let her katana scrape the walls as she lunged towards me.

Saya slowly opened her door only to find me backed against the hallway wall and Erza with the flames of fury burning within her eyes. My twin sister took one calm look at the chaotic scene and closed her door once more. "Hey, come back here and give me a hand!" I shouted in her direction. "Let's see here, get mauled by Erza or listen to music and pretend I saw nothing…Hm…I pick music." Suddenly thunderous metal music blasted from Saya's room. "Saya!" It was no use she could no longer hear my cries for help. I turned my head back to face the beastly redhead who by now was standing in front of me, fire burning even brighter than the Salamander's flames.

I gulped at the thought of her sword actually making contact with my skin. "Are you sorry for what you've done?" She arched a scarlet eyebrow at me. I stuttered, "I-I don't even know what I did." Erza picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me down the other side of the hallway where my body tumbled down a spiraled staircase. I heard her shout from atop the stairs, "WRONG ANSWER!" Once I hit the bottom I stumbled a bit before getting to my feet. "Ah youth, I remember when my wife would get angry, although she'd use a frying pan." I tried signaling the old geezer to shut up but he seemed oblivious to the hint. "Not a bad idea, know where I can get a frying pan around here?" At that point I bolted out the door so fast I'd give Jet a run for his money. Erza flanked my left side within seconds. Before my brain could process a counter attack; Erza used all her weight to tackle me. We were both sent tumbling down a steep hill.

I landed on top of Erza with my face right in the middle of her chest which is just my freaking luck because Erza now looked as if she could murder me without hesitation. Her eyes darkened and her voice deepened slightly before snarling, "You will pay for your sins Koya Lillium." My expression was similar to a deer caught in headlights, giant flaming headlights with a sword. Out of pure fear I awkwardly got off of her and dusted the dirt off of her shoulder in attempt to calm her down…it didn't work. Lycanthropes are pretty much immortal, but I am 99% sure Erza would find a way to kill me. "Can't we just sit down and discuss this over hot chocolate…?" She glared daggers at me. "No? Okay…" I fell silent as she advanced forward sword drawn.

"I warned you to stay on your side of the bed." My eyes widened more as I tried to protest that I was asleep and I had no recollection of my actions. "That doesn't change what just happened a few seconds ago." I swallowed hard sensing that there was no way out of a beating. My instincts suddenly blared instructions to protect Erza. Without much thought I tackled Erza low to the ground and waited until a beam of light passed safely above our heads. Erza's anger was quickly replaced with confusion. "You okay?" She nodded still a bit dazed from what just happened.

The beast within threatened to take control but I forced it back down. "As expected from the Beast King and the Queen of Fairies." Both Erza and I looked up to see the old merchant standing upright without his cane. Erza's face twisted into anger once again. I carefully go off of her and helped her up. "What's the meaning of this?" She demanded taking a step forward. "I wouldn't if I were you Titania, inside those little brats are chained up. All I would have to do is simply press this here button and well you can figure out the rest." He grinned wickedly and removed his costume, which was pretty gross from my perspective. Barren stood in the old man's place with the same wicked grin plastered on his ugly face. "I warned you boy, I gave you too many chances to kill Erza Scarlet but instead you betrayed me. I hope you realize that she'll hate you eventually, once she finds out why everyone calls you the King of Beasts she'll hunt you down just like all of the other humans." I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about but you're wrong." I looked over at Erza taken aback.

She held an intense determined look and as she spoke nothing but confidence escaped her lips. "Koya is a member of Fairy Tail; I would never turn my back on him or any other family member." My heart sank a little. "Does that mean I'm family zoned?" Erza turned back to me as if I was stupid. "Shut up Koya." I clamped my mouth shut instantly. Barren roared with laughter. "Are you telling me you have fallen in love with this human girl? What a riot!" My cheeks flushed red but I said nothing. "I guess that explains why you refused to kill her, but you of all creatures? I would have never predicted this to happen." He laughed even more.

I felt even more uncomfortable now. Erza growled beyond annoyed with Barren. "Now tell me what is so funny about that?" Barren flashed a smirk in our direction. "Oh if you're lucky you'll find out." Erza ex-equipped into her heaven's wheel armor. I pulled out my black bladed two-handed sword Mavro. I hardly ever used a sword in combat but I didn't want to reveal anymore of my Lycan abilities to Erza. Something about what Barren said hit a little too close to home. I lunged towards Barren and aimed a slash at his face but he side-stepped and jabbed the hilt of his blade into my gut making me double back. I cursed under my breath as he shot a beam of light at Erza making her gasp with pain. "Erza!" Rage boiled my blood and I could feel my fangs starting to grow.

My bones started shifting within my body finding new homes. My chest started burning and expanding. The lungs in my body grew three times larger and filled itself with large gasps of air. My spine made a sickening cracking and popping sound taking on a new shape and size. Enormous pain started from the gut and traveled throughout the body. I let out a loud gasp at the monstrous pressure gripping my skull.

The strain increased with every second. Erza starred in horror as my hands stretched and elongated. The claws came out less painful than the rest since I was use to using them a lot in regular battle. My skull cracked loudly under the pressure as my jaw unhooked and formed a muzzle. My silver eye began to glow and the slits were becoming more noticeable. Instincts locked away whatever was left of my human mind and pushed it farther back.

Fur bristled along my spine, tail, chest, and so on. My hackles were raised and I let out a low warning growl. Erza took a few steps back away from the monster before her. Barren let out another twisted laugh and clapped. "The Beast King has finally revealed himself once again!" he cheered. My nose blew out hot air and my muzzle wrinkled up into another snarl. "Come at me, mutt."


	24. Chapter 23 The Beast King

**Author's Note: Me: Yo! How's it hanging folks ya missed me? Heh yeah I prolly wouldn't have typed another chapter until Sunday but my friend wanted one so why not? I'm happy to do it if I'm motivated plus I have nothing better to do all I was doing was watching some funny Touhou vids. **

**Marisa: BOOM DAZE! *Large explosion followed by my imaginary equipment being destroyed***

**Me: O.O …..**

**Marisa: :3 I helped out. **

**Me: …Marisa sweetheart you aren't suppose to be here this is Fairy Tail you're from Touhou….plus I don't want you stealing any of my ideas. **

**Marisa: I wouldn't do that! *Hides Koya behind her back***

**Me: ….. =.= Then what's that?**

**Marisa: What's what? Oh sorry I think Reimu is calling for me BYE!**

**Me: HEY DX YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY OC HEEEEEYYYY =.= Dammit Marisa. **

~Chapter 23 The Beast King~

Rising slowly up from the ground to my full height I snarled at Barren baring my fangs. Erza didn't seem afraid of me, more like…shocked. I guess that was a good sign, then again she isn't frightened of much. I could no longer speak in proper sentences just series of barks and growls. "What's that mutt? Sorry I don't quite understand." Barren grinned and took out two beautifully curved daggers; the tips were dipped in poison. "Lycans aren't completely immortal kid you can still die from a personal weakness, unfortunately for you I have found your two weaknesses. Snake venom being the first and red riding hood over there being the second." He pointed the tip of one of his foul smelling daggers at Erza who made no attempt to back away. "Now then would you rather die now or die later and watch me kill the queen of fairies?"

My hands started working on their own, faster than even my mind could process I managed to inflict three large slash marks on Barren's face. The wound began to drown in blood almost instantly. My nose took in the scent but the beast had no intention of making him into a meal. Like I said before I dislike bitter things. Getting caught off guard by a mutt sure snapped him out of his smugness. He lunged forward only to fake me out and grazed my left cheek. "Enough!" The beast whirled its head towards Erza's voice. I flattened my ears as if I was a puppy getting scolded for chewing on furniture. "You have managed to piss off one of the scariest guilds in all of Fiore; you will soon regret making an enemy out of us." Erza quickly equipped into her Black wing armor. Barren curled his lip back into a smug smile. "We'll see about that Titania." He dodged her first strike but was too slow for the second. Erza sent him flying into the nearest tree which fell over on impact. I strangely enough waited for orders to help her out. Erza seemed to sense this and gestured with her hand to get closer. On all fours I without hesitation followed her instructions. _I hope this doesn't mean I'm her bitch._ "Since you are no longer in any condition to speak, just nod if you understand." She whispered in my ear and I nodded in response. "Good, now I want you to cover my right side while I attack from the left." I made a small snort and nodded again, Erza stifled a small laugh.

The fighting lasted for what seemed like ages but in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Each team traded attacks like a tennis match. Finally we weakened him enough to possibly beat him with a little more time. My vision was beginning to get blurry as my power drained rapidly, Erza seemed beat up too but she held no sign of any pain. Just when we thought Barren was going to retreat he caught Erza off guard and lunged for her heart with the blades. I didn't think and before I knew it I was standing in front of her with two daggers lodged into my chest. I started seeing spots. I thought I heard Erza scream but my senses were so thrown off it was impossible to be sure.

I looked down and found that not only red blood staining my fur but my reserve black blood as well. It was a known fact that Lycanthropes carried two sets of blood within their body. The normal blood that every living creature bleeds; black blood which is a stickier and thicker substance that is used to slow down bleeding enough to regenerate itself. That's why we heal faster. If the black blood has already been spilled and I am still continuing to bleed that means the poison has already reached my system past all my body's natural defenses. Another mouthful of blood found its way up my throat and was spilling out over my mouth. I could feel the beast slowly retreat as my body began to slowly shift into its original form. At this point I could barely stand on my own. I knew I couldn't just give up, Erza's life and my sister's life was on the line. I forced myself back on my feet. The muscles in my body screamed in protest as I took a clumsy step forward.

Erza was now at my side trying to help me walk. My mind started to fade. I tried to keep myself conscious but my knees buckled and I dropped to the ground with a soft thud. The spots in my vision turned to a dark shade of blue. After that my mind drifted.


	25. Chapter 24 Blue Thief

**Author's Note: **

**Me: Okay now that Marisa is gone and I got Koya back we can all happily enjoy the story! Oh and I am positive that Blood is going to kill me for this chapter. **

**Sakuya: Would you care for some tea master? *Bows politely***

**Me: *smiles* Oh hey Sakuya, I guess I can allow you to stay even though you're from Touhou and sure I would love some if Remillia doesn't mind sparing some. **

**Sakuya: It's not a problem Lady Remillia has plenty I'm sure she wouldn't mind. **

**Me: =^w^= Good to hear that. *sips tea happily***

**Sakuya and me: Enjoy the story~!**

~Chapter 24 Blue Thief~

When my eyes opened again I saw more blue spots in my vision. Squinting hard to get my eyes adjusted faster I made out the shape of a tall man with dark blue hair. I didn't recognize him at all. I think I would have remembered a blue haired man with a strange red scar on his cheek. Maybe it was some weird birthmark. I glanced around for Erza and found her sitting next to him laughing. I'm not going to lie I felt a bit awkward but not exactly jealous, I mean come on I trust Erza completely. After that battle with Barren and the things she said about protecting me has strengthen our bond sevenfold.

I sat there blinking away the rest of the dots until Erza finally noticed me awake. She quickly got to her feet and placed a hand on my forehead. "Where are we…?" I croaked dryly. "We're in a forest not too far from the Merchant's house. Saya and Gray went to go fetch some water for us we thought you might be thirsty." She smiled sweetly at me which made me feel a whole lot better. "So who's…?" I looked over at the blue haired guy. Erza followed my gaze and blinked embarrassed. "Sorry that's Jellal he saved us." _Jellal…That's the guy she mentioned at the theater. What's he doing here? It couldn't have been a coincidence. _"It's a pleasure to meet you Koya Lillium." He smiled coolly at me.

My stomach churned with every word. _Stop it there is no need to dislike him when you haven't even gotten to know him very well. Erza is your girlfriend you don't have to be so protective over her. _Somehow that didn't exactly reassure me but I gave him a friendly smile anyway. "Good thing you came I don't know what would have happened." "Good thing I did too." He flashed another casual smile my way and turned his attention back to Erza. He leaned in close enough to Erza to make the hairs on the back of my neck bristle and my muscles tense. He whispered something into her ear that I couldn't quite catch even with my highly trained ears. "Meet…at…." Was all I could understand. Whatever it was Erza nodded and took a seat next to me.

She scratched behind my ear and I seemed to slip into a blissful state. She smiled and said something else to Jellal but I was too caught up in my little piece of heaven to pay attention. I almost didn't notice that she stopped and had risen from her seat following Jellal deeper into the woods. I was still drooling over the little sign of affection when it finally hit me that I was alone in the forest. I blinked a few times with a blank expression covering my face. Suddenly my eye twitched in irritation. "YOU ASSHOLES YOU DITCHED ME!" Huffing I got to my feet and decided to explore a little. "It's been a while since I walked in a forest alone like this." I mumbled to myself and looked around. I spotted a lone scarlet rose from the corner of my eye. "Perfect!" I grinned widely as I cupped the flower delicately in my hands. "She'd love this, I wonder if I can get her to put it in her hair." I chuckled warmly and followed Erza's scent.

"Now then where did she go…?" I sniffed the air and took a right. "Erza~?" I scanned the area for her and finally spotted her bright red hair among the green scenery. The rose slowly slipped from my hand and fluttered to the ground its crimson petals scattering all around my feet. My smile faded into a small frown and my heart pounded faster within my tight chest. Jellal was pinning Erza to the ground and they were both smiling about it. _How could she?_ I felt my feet slowly back up. Strong feelings of betrayal, pain, confusion, and anger choked me. Suddenly Barren's words rang in my ear, "She'll eventually betray you, and in the end she's no different than the other humans who hunted you down." My expression began to darken. _They wanted a monster, well now they've got one. _I disappeared within the shadows. _Next time we meet Erza Scarlet, will be as enemies. The first person will be to die will be that blue haired thief. _


	26. Chapter 25 Lone Wolf

~Chapter 25 Lone Wolf~

"So you've finally seen my side have you? Now do you understand that I am the only one you can trust?" Barren grinned revealing his demon fangs. I paused sadly looking at the floor. "What about Saya…?" I almost whispered. "She's nothing more than a traitor; did you know she wants to be cured from the blessing? She no longer wants to be a Lycan and if she isn't immortal you'll just eventually out live her." My heart sank even lower. _How could my life fall apart so quickly? I never thought it was so fragile…_ "Don't beat yourself up boy." He patted my back sympathetically. "It's not your fault; it's their fault for not seeing your value."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Cheer up; I'm willing to take you under my wing once again." I frowned at his words. "You killed my mother and tried to kill Saya and me as well how do you expect me to trust you?" I nearly growled but he just smiled. "Listen kid, I regret killing your mother. I lost my temper is all; you of all people should understand that. I'm a demon I have less control than you do." He reached a large hand out to me but I smacked it away just as fast. "I do not enjoy the company of dogs so much that I wish to become a lapdog myself." Barren looked as if he lost all his patience right then and there. "You foolish boy I've given you way too many chances!" "Don't give me that bull crap Barren I trust my mother's word over anyone's! She visits me in my dreams and tells me all the things you've done. That alone is another to fuel my anger and lust for revenge!" I bared my fangs at him daring him to make a move.

Instead he stayed seated on his throne made out of human skulls. He twisted the silver ring on his finger as if he was thinking of a way to dispose of me. "Have it your way but just know that I was the last person and your last chance at happiness. I could have given you whatever you might have wanted." I shook my head. "No you couldn't have. What I want requires the past being altered and I doubt you would go through all that trouble to erase yourself." With that I left.

I found myself back in the forest. I was too lost in thought to notice that I was being followed. "Where do you think you are going? I didn't bust my tail to get this water for you so that you can go up and leave. Erza is worried sick about you!" I didn't respond. "Let's get you back can't have you getting yourself lost again." Still I didn't move or answer. "Well are you stupid? Come on already!" Saya slowly became silent; her voice became a soft whisper. "Koya? Are you okay you don't look…right." "Koya you're starting to scare me please say something or at least stop giving me that look it makes you seem…" I interrupted her. "Like a monster?" She shook her head.

"Now you know I don't think that." I snorted in response. "Yeah right I'm sure that's why you want to be cured." Her eyes widened. "Koya that was three years ago I was going through a stage, who the hell told you that?" "Why should I believe you?" I stated calmly. "Because I'm your twin sister for Ookami's sake! You may get on my nerves a lot but I still love you and I want to live as long as I possibly can so quit being such a baby." I fell silent once more. "What's gotten into you?" She tried placing a hand on my shoulder but I jerked it away. "Just leave me alone." "Koya, Erza is really worried about you. You need to go back to at least let her know you're all right." I whirled around and curled my lips back into a snarl. "I don't care if she's worried or not she can rot in hell with that blue haired bastard for all I care." Saya stared at me with a look of hurt in her eyes. "How could you say that? She loves you Koya, I love you. If you keep this up no one will anymore. Whoever told you different was lying."

"Really then why did I see Jellal on top of Erza is she loves me so damn much?" I countered not hiding any of the venom in my words. Saya wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I don't know, but instead of assuming things you should be asking her about it." She flicked my nose and I muttered 'Ow' as I rubbed it. "And don't you dare ever think I've betrayed you. No matter what happens I'm going to be there for you. You got that mutt?" She kissed my nose sisterly and led me back to our camp spot where Erza greeted me with a strong hug. I squirmed in her grip. "Don't touch me…" I muttered and took a seat by Saya who sighed.


	27. Chapter 26 Wounds that mend

~Chapter 26 Mend the wounds~

"Don't touch me…" I muttered as I took a seat next to Saya who sighed. Erza gave me a confused look but smiled anyway. "You worried me." She went to sit next to me but I scooted closer to Saya. Erza looked hurt by my actions. "Did I do something wrong?" I looked away and whispered, "I don't want to talk." Saya let out another sigh. "He's being a big baby." She elbowed me gesturing with her eyes to talk to Erza. Meanwhile Jellal gave me a friendly smile that made me sick to my stomach. Oh what I would give to wipe that expression off of his face.

"Koya remember that I said you can tell me anything." She said warmly. I snapped at her, "Yeah I'm not so sure about that anymore!" She looked taken aback. "Don't speak to Erza like that—"I cut Jellal off with words sharper than Barren's daggers. "Why don't you stay out of this? Everything was fine until you came along." Jellal blinked surprised. "Koya!" Erza began to raise her voice but Jellal gestured for her to stop. "No it's true it does seem I've upset him in some way." "No it's not okay boyfriend or not I still don't want him talking like that to you." Erza turned back to me furious.

"Oh sure take his side!" I yelled back holding back tears that were threatening to form. "I'm not taking anybody's side what's gotten into you!?" She countered. "Enough!" Saya screamed over our arguing which made everybody quickly shut up. Saya looked down sadly at the ground her voice softening, "Stop it…I don't want to hear anymore if you all want to rip each other's throats out do it when I'm not present. Jellal go find Gray, I left him standing by the river to catch fish and I'm sure he could use some help." Jellal nodded and disappeared within the trees. Saya turned back to Erza and I her expression still full of sorrow.

"Now the both of you need to make up, I will act as the referee if I must. Well? Don't just stand there looking at me get to it." Erza and I exchange looks briefly before looking in the opposite directions stubbornly. Saya huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine no one wants to grow up? Then I'll help you out. I think there has been a bit of a misunderstanding between the two of you. Sit down both of you I will be your marriage consoler." We both protested in unison, "But we aren't married!" Saya held up a hand to hush us. "Not if this continues. Anyway I want Erza to explain how she feels about all of this." "Wouldn't it just be easier to explain why I'm angry?" I suggested but Saya held her hand up again. "Who is the highly trained doctor here me or you?" "Neither of us! You never went to school you said it was stupid and a waste of time." My eye twitched slightly.

"It is and so is talking to you. Anyway Miss Scarlet if you will?" Erza nodded as if this all seemed normal to her. "Well I'm not sure how to put it; I have multiple strong emotions building up inside me. Anger, confusion, sadness, I guess the strongest would be hurt." "Mhm, I see." Saya scribbled on a slab of bark with a rock. "Now how does that make you feel Mister…Lillium is it?" I glared at my sister who now had a lab coat and round glasses. "Where the hell did you get that?" "Answer the question Mister Lillium time is value." She said fixing her glasses. I gave her an unamused look and said, "It makes me upset." "Uuuup…seeet. Now is that with two Us or one?" Saya scribbled on the bark again. I tried to hold back a small chuckle. "Saya I think you need to go back to school." Saya pushed up her glasses dramatically. "Sir I can assure you that I am professional, I put the pro in professor." I couldn't hold back the laugh any longer. "Saya professors and consolers are two different things." Erza laughed too.

"Sir I could have you kicked out for saying such things. I am fully qualified." Saya slipped a purple sucker out of her mouth as she spoke. "Hey no fair I want one…" I pouted. She popped the sucker back into her mouth. "If you behave I will consider giving you one. Now then you feel upset that Erza is upset, how original. Why don't you tell her what started this?" My smile faded and I glanced at my feet. "I saw you with Jellal earlier and…He was rather close but you seemed happier with him than…with me." I sulked. "Koya, I turned him down because you mean a lot to me. I could never do something like that to you, and I feel bad because that rose was a present from you wasn't it?" I nodded slowly. "Now kiiissssss" Saya tried placing our heads together but I swatted her hands away. "Saya!" She just giggled and shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying." "At least hug!" Erza and I exchanged expressions again. "Do you forgive me?" Erza starred at me with a calm expression but I could tell she was still upset.

"Yeah let's forget this happened I'm sorry too." We embraced. "This is so beautiful." Saya sniffled and wiped a tear from her visible eye. "Saya are you crying?" I snickered. "No! I just got your ugly in my eye." I arched an eyebrow. "We're twins, we have the same face." "Shut up idiot!" Saya smiled and joined our group hug. "Though we probably should go help find Gray, I sort of left him stranded in the river with some fresh water crocodiles." "Saya!" I yelled. She gave me a casual look. "I'm sure he's fine." As if on cue we heard Gray's screams, "IT ATE MY PANTS! SAYA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Saya threw off her doctor's outfit and the bark onto the ground which had no notes what so ever just a doodle of Gray as a cat. "Gotta go nice seeing you all; don't forget to write!" Saya ducked behind some bushes. I sighed, "Saya." "Shhh…Saya's not here." She blindly reached out her hand to maybe grab the package of suckers but instead grabbed Gray's soaked foot. "Koya you need to consider getting these things looked at you've got bite marks all over your feet!"

"Saya, that's not me." I said coolly. She paused for a second to let it all sink in before freaking out. "I REGRET NOTHING!" She attempted to roll out of the bushes to escape but ended up getting closer to Gray who had only boxers on. Saya gave him her best innocent look. "Hey there Gray, you look divine today is that new hair gel?" Gray didn't look amused at all. "No? Okay, well this has been delightful but I must be going." She slowly headed for the exit but Gray intervened. He arched an eyebrow at her. "On the bright side it got rid of the dry skin." She smiled nervously. Gray picked her up by the scruff like a newborn kitten. "Hey let me go you big idiot!" she thrashed helplessly in his grip. "Koya help me!" I mimicked her, "Hm, let's see…get mauled or listen to my music and pretend I didn't see anything. I pick music." I grinned and placed headphones on top of my head. "Uh oh…" Saya gulped.

Few minutes later Saya was hanging from a tree by her bra strap while we ate one of her favorite foods, tuna. She crossed her arms as she dangled in mid air. Erza took a seat by me and laid her head gently on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry." She whispered. "It's fine I was wrong too." She nuzzled my cheek softly. "I'll make it up to you somehow." She kissed my cheek making my cheeks blush once again. "You don't have to do anything." I stated trying to keep my voice steady. "Oh hush." She flashed me a beautiful smile.


	28. Chapter 27 Wolf and Red Riding Hood

**Author's note-**

**Me: *Runs around occasionally dolphin diving to the ground* AHHHHHH! Don't kill me! I know your username for is Blood but that doesn't mean I wanna see any! *Hides behind Koya***

**Koya: Can you really blame her? You've been goofing off for the past month doing absolutely nothing in particular, with PLENTY of free time and yet you haven't updated. If I were her I'd beat you senseless with a rake. **

**Me: I was planning to rewrite this story and edited it!**

**Koya: =.= Oh yeah and when were you planning on starting that little project of yours?**

**Me: …*Clears throat* Ahem…well uh…er…THIS IS NO TIME FOR STUPID QUESTIONS! *Slaps Koya with a fish***

**Koya: O.O Ow what the heck Kuro?!**

**Me: SHE SCARES ME BRO, SHE READS MINDS! SHE KNEW OF MY ROLE PLAY WITH MY FRIEND ABOUT ERZA AND YOU!**

Koya: Morgan could have just told her-

Me: NO! She has mind powers.

**Koya: I…*face palm* you know what? Never mind I gave up on your logic weeks ago.**

**Me: :3 I lurve you too puppy. *Pets his face***

**Koya: . I will bite you.**

**Me: :3 We have a new edition to the Koya x Erza KOZA Team! Morgan~ Wasn't easy folks! Getting a major Jellal and Erza shipper to be on our side. Heck she still ships Jellal and Erza together but she seems to be warming up to the Koza idea. **

**Koya: Yeah unfortunately you make me seem like a total wuss in that roleplay! What's up with that!?**

**Me: What? You're getting married to Erza in the roleplay stop complaining.**

**Koya: And you make me seem like an idiot!**

**Me: Sorry it's hard to stay serious. But really I suggest you buy doughnuts for wedding rings. **

**Koya: I am not doing that, that is a stupid idea and you know—**

**Me: Bored now, annnnywhale.**

**Koya: Wait what? Whale?!**

**Me: *ignores Koya* I'm sort of winging this chapter as we go mostly because I have nooooo idea where I even left off in the story. **

**Koya: You should go back and read it!  
**

**Me: Pfft naaaaah. **

**Koya: Stop texting and stop facebooking and finish this dang chapter!**

**Me: TT^TT But but but**

**Koya: =.= Do you really wanna face the wrath of Blood? Do you?**

**Me: Weeeeelll**

**Koya: DO YOU!?**

**Me: Okay no! Although I would like to kidnap the voice of Erza and keep her in Morgan's closet with a bowl of grapes.**

**Koya: I-….what?**

**Me: What?**

**Koya: What did Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show teach you?**

**Me: *Looks down* Kidnapping is wrong…and illegal….**

**Koya: Good…whatever you are.**

**Me: I'm just glad a lot of people seem to like Team Koza, :3 already got a review from Michaelhayate who said "Team Koya X Erza for the win!" I always thought FTW stood for fluff the waffles.**

**Koya: Why would—yes Kuro everyone thought it stood for Fluff the waffles too.**

**Me: See!? I'm not the only one.**

**Koya: by the way, Saya don't mess with Gray like that again or I'll take away Yin-chan. Also no more sugar for you.**

Saya: I'm 18 years old Koya I don't need a stuffed animal anymore.

**Koya: *Holds up white wolf plush* Oh? So you wouldn't care if I tossed it in the trash then?**

**Saya: NO! *Tackles him hugging Yin-chan* **

**Me: :3 If it makes you feel better I've got tons of plushies!**

**Saya: *Ignoring Kuro* It's okay Yin…I wont let them trash you. **

**Koya: …somebody…start…the show already…**

**Me: one last thing! I have indeed made the facebook page Koya Lillium…it's not very active at the moment because there's no likes but if anyone does like it I'll get it active again. I also enjoy role plays so you can even add my facebook if you'd like! Kuromaru Ookami Getsuga. Yeah seriously that's my facebook. :3 ON WITH DA SHOW…STORY….PIZZA!**

**Chapter 27 Wolf and Red Riding Hood**

**It was a dark and stormy night-**

**Koya: Whoa whoa whoa there Kuro, first there is still bold going on here and second? We are NOT starting this thing like that. It's lame and overused. **

**Me: Yeah you're right Koko I'll change it.**

**Koya: Koko!? Okay seriously after this we need to discuss proper nicknames!**

**Me:…Now I want hot coco. **

**Erza: *Hands me a glass***

**Erza and I: *sips it sophisticatedly.* **

**Koya: …Why do I even bother at this point?**

**Me: Don't ever spray fabreeze on your pants it'll make your crotch burn.**

**Koya: Why on earth would you do that in the first place!?**

**Me: Thought it'd make my pants smell like oranges… (True story)**

**Koya:….Start the story.**

~Chapter 27 Wolf and Red Riding Hood~

I woke up that morning cuddling Erza; I honestly have no clue how that happened considering I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the other side of the camp. She didn't seem to mind it much; in fact she was cuddling me back. Then again she was still asleep. Erza stirred in her sleep nuzzling my chest slightly and burying her face in my shirt. I knew waking her up was probably a bad idea so I decided against it.

Having her sleep that close to me was sweet, but also if you've ever been on a train or a bus and someone falls asleep on your arm and you decide to wait until they wake up but by the time they do your arm is asleep as well? Yeah it was sort of like that. Only instead of one arm it was both arms not to mention I really had to pee. Yeah I know it's not the most romantic thing to say. "Koya…" She mumbled nuzzling me again. (Insert fan girl screams here.) I attempted to force myself not to blush. But my god was she the cutest thing when she sleeps. _Should I wake her? My arms are really starting to hurt…_"Koya?" Erza's voice startled me back into reality. "Yes?" I swallowed hoping she wasn't mad about me sleeping so close to her,

Lucky me she didn't seem to care. "I wanna go to the beach…" At first I was going to protest because I don't necessary like getting sand in places sand should never be unless you're Gaara. (I OWN NOTHING!) Then I thought about it for a second. _Swimming, Erza in a bikini, food, games, Erza in a bikini, and hanging out with my friends. Did I mention Erza in a bikini? _You gotta admit it'd be sexy. Erza must have noticed me spacing out because she flicked my nose to get my attention again. "We can invite the whole guild; we could all use a break." I nodded in agreement. "So let's head back." I suggested trying to hide a wince of pain as she sat up.

It took over three and a half hours just to get back to Magnolia and let me tell you it's killer on the feet. "So we're inviting the whole guild…?" Saya asked shyly. I gave her a quick nod. "Yeah Erza figures it'd be good for everyone to take a break." Saya looked down at her feet nervously. I starred at her and asked; "What's wrong?" She didn't answer she just continued to have a starring contest with the ground, pretty sure the ground was winning. "There's going to be so many people…" I laughed. "I didn't know you were so shy." She quickly jerked her head to the right avoiding eye contact with me. "Shut up." I smiled at her and continued to walk to the guild.

Everyone agreed that a day off was needed and we all headed down to the beach once everyone was ready. Natsu and Gray rushed off to have sand castle contests, Juvia stalked Gray from the ocean water, Cana chilled out in a bikini on a towel with Saya, and Lucy went swimming with Levy. "Who knew Cana and Saya were buddies." I commented. "You didn't notice? She's been hanging out with Cana since she arrived at the guild." I blinked at Erza surprised. "Are you serious?" Erza just chuckled softly and asked; "You seriously didn't know? The two hang out like Lucy and Levy."

_Truthfully I've been giving all my attention to you. _I decided not to say that out loud though. "I better go get changed into my swimming trunks I'll be right back." I told her as I dashed in the opposite direction. I reappeared later with no shirt (Fan girls commence!), my crescent moon necklace around my neck, and black and blue swimming trucks with a silver Fairy Tail symbol on the bottom right leg. I scanned around for Erza and almost zoned out into Lala Land when I saw her in a black bikini. _Get a grip Koya you aren't a pervert like Loke! But she is hot…_I quickly shook the thought away trying to regain my focus.

Erza sprinted over to me which did not help me focus at all if you catch my drift. Struggling to keep my face from heating up I waited for her to catch up before walking with her to the water. _Stop starring or she'll notice!_ I forced myself to look away from her and tried to keep my vision on the water. Which failed because I could see her reflection in the ocean so I decided to just dive into the water. When I came up for air Erza had her lips curled into a devious smirk that made my stomach jump into my throat. Without warning she tackled me into the water suffocating me in more ways than one. When I came back up she entangled her legs around me playfully pulling me under once again.

She smirked amused when I flashed her an annoyed glare. _Fine if that's the way she wants to play it then so be it! _We both went up for air simultaneously. "What's wrong Ko-kun?" She gave me an innocent smile. "Yeah that's okay Red you keep gloating over there I'll get you when your guard is down." I narrowed my eyes at her while mentally preparing for another attack. She swam closer to me and place hands on my shoulders leaning in extremely close. "I told you I'd make it up to you." I blushed feeling her hot breath on my neck. "U-uh." I stuttered and stumbled on my words unable to speak correctly. She purred and nuzzled my cheek and pressed her body close to mine leaning in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch she dunked me into the water. _I can't believe I fell for that. _I thought angrily at myself _This means war Red Riding Hood. _


	29. Chapter 28 Child of the Moon

**Author's Note- (I own nothing but my OCS…and this taco...)**

**Me: So I've managed to avoid a beating from Blood :3**

**Koya: =.= I still say she should have beaten you senseless with a rake. **

**Me: My friend Ace is coming over soon so I may or may not be posting this chapter today? (for the record I didn't) *Is blasting music, Hetalia Tik tok Parody***

**Koya: .w. What the heck?!**

**Me: Reminds me of you if you got drunk. Especially when it says "Taking off all of my clothes clothes, Feeling over exposed so I put all of my clothes back uh back on.." **

**Koya: *Face palm***

**Me: :3 It's a funny song.**

**Koya: You had Mountain dew didn't you?**

**Me: …..Maybe….**

**Koya: Yeah you did. **

**Me: there's a lot of parodies of that song now that I think about it. **

**Koya: Will you focus!**

**Me: Nope. I will say however when I go to a con next year I'm going to be cosplaying as you Koya. **

**Koya: That's creepy yet flattering. **

**Me: Hehehe. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

~Chapter 28 Child of the Moon~

"Erza get back here!" I yelled in frustration at the red headed girl, who just splashed my face in response. "Okay that's it." I muttered than dove after her. Of course she was a faster swimmer than I was so it took all my effort just to catch up with her. After hours of playing cat and mouse I finally gave up. "It's getting pretty late we should head back. Half of the guild has already left and I think I can see the moon poking out of the clouds." I said glancing up at the night sky.

** "**Cana and Lucy are still here; let's stay for just a while longer." Erza smiled softly the moonlight making her eyes sparkle. "Hey what's that?" Lucy yelled pointing at a silvery white figure in the water. Instinctively Erza and I ran to Lucy's side and starred at the figure washing up on the beach. "It's a boy." Cana blinked and kneeled down beside the strange boy. The silvery white haired boy groaned not moving a muscle. "Is he okay?" Lucy asked worried. Cana checked him for any serious wounds. "He seems to be okay other than this huge bruise on his forehead. He might have hit a rock or something. You guys go on ahead I've got this." I blinked at Cana unsure what to do. "Are you sure you've got this?" She nodded. "Yeah go tell the guild master, we might have to have him stay there for a little bit." Erza nodded and headed back with Lucy to the guild to inform Makarov. I decided to stay with Cana and the boy something about him seemed…off and I couldn't live with my self if something happened to her because I didn't help. Actually to be honest it's not that I couldn't live with myself, it's because I wouldn't live at all. Saya would straight up murder me.

"Koya you should follow Erza and Lucy back to the guild." Cana said picking up the boy and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Nah just think if there was an attack you'd be vulnerable carrying him." I smiled and walked on ahead. She huffed a bit annoyed. "If you really wanted to help you could carry him for me." "Nope, you said you could handle it so I'm leaving that to you." She flashed me an unamused look. "You are more like your sister than you think." I smiled in response. The boy's eyes opened halfway revealing golden yellow circles. He looked around as if he was drunk but I couldn't detect a single drop of alcohol on his breath. "Who…?" was all he could force himself to say before wincing. "Take it easy we're mages, we're going to take you to our guild to rest." Cana said calmly. "The moon…" he croaked. I blinked and glanced up at the sky, the moon was hidden behind some clouds. Before either of us could question what he meant the silver haired boy passed out again.

"We better hurry he could have a concussion." I nodded in agreement and helped Cana carry the boy the rest of the way to the Fairy Tail guild. _What is this guy? He doesn't exactly have a familiar scent to him, I can't even tell if he's human or not. But Cana seems determined to save him so I guess I can't leave him here. I'll just keep a close eye on him. _


End file.
